


Far longer than forever

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending to "The Rise of Skywalker", BB-8 asks about sex, BB-8 suddenly likes the Porgs, BB-8's mesage to Poe is quite juicy, Ben meets Rey's friends, Ben's full name is Ben Organa Solo Skywalker Naberrie, Bond equals marriage, Crazy fluff, F/M, First Time, Force Bond, Force Dyad, He always hated that, He wants some as pets, Kyber Crystals, Lando's present will be a very special one, Leia knew about the dyad, Love Confessions, Rey and Poe are cousins, Rey learns about her mother, Rose finds out how people learned about the marriage, Rose going through Leias wardorbe for Rey, SPOILERS for TROS, Sex in the Falcon, Tros fix-it, True Love, discovering Rey's birth certificate, dress from Naboo, fluff meets smut, ghost force talks, kind of married, more tags to be added with every chapter, porgs, rating because of the battle and the temporary deaths, someone leaked everything and the entire galaxy knows, surveillance video from Snoke's throne room, title refering to a song, unexpected wedding presents, watching surveillance videos, wedding presents arriving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: They fight the Emperor together. Rey dies - Ben saves her by giving his life. But she won't let that happen, she won't let him die. Not with her new found powers to use the Force like never before.And after all, their bond is eternal.The only problem is to figure out where to go from here - and how people will react to the return of Ben Solo. Also, as it turns out, they may or may not be married through the bond without having known.MAJOR SPOILERS for TROS
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 176
Kudos: 612





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars isn’t mine. Just imagining a different ending to TROS, becaus the original one made me really sad.
> 
> My first Star Wars fic in a very, very long time, the first one in English and the first one posted here.
> 
> The title refers to to song "Far Longer Than Forever" from "Swan Princess". There will be allusions and lines from the lyrics scattered through this fic. For those of you not knowing the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnKDXTckacs
> 
> The first chapter is my retelling and filling the gaps of Rey's and Ben's final battle against Palpatine - but with some twists.

“The Jedi are dead!”

The Emperor’s words rang in Rey’s ears, but she didn’t really pay attention.

Since the moment she’d felt Ben on the planet and had started to pretend to play along with Palpatine demands, she followed Ben making his way to her. Unarmed and in danger.

“Do it! Make the sacrifice!” Palpatine demanded.

Rey still was concentrated on Ben. She saw what he saw – he was fighting his former knights.

_Shit, I could really do with a light saber now. Do you have a spare one, by any chance?_

Rey had a really hard time, keeping her face emotionless and not let Palpatine notice that she was playing him.

_You’re in luck - I do._

_Really?_

_Yeah…_ Now she suddenly knew that Luke must have known she would need both sabers.

_Ready?_

_Ready when you are._

With a gesture as if she wanted to attack, Luke’s light saber went behind her back – in order to get transferred to Ben.

Actually, helping Ben was toying with the Emperor at the same time. She showed the Sith her empty hand, grabbed Leia’s saber from her belt and defended herself against the red guards who were attacking her now.

While she fought the, she knew Ben was also fighting – and winning. She sensed him approaching.

A few moments later the former Supreme Leader appeared. Rey stared at him with part disbelieve that he was really here and part relieve.

 _We do this together. We win. We take our revenge for what he did to us_ , his voice sounded in her mind.

Rey’s eyes widened a little. In this very moment she remembered something important. She recalled the words Rose had said in the battle on Crait. She also recalled the values of the Jedi. And most of all – Leia’s sacrifice for the son she loved so much.

 _No revenge,_ she told Ben. _You just came back from the dark side – and I can’t fall for it. We can’t win by fighting what we hate. But by saving what we love._

He blinked, trying to understand what she meant. _Fighting for the republic… and for… us?_

She held his gaze and nodded. _Yes._

He stepped beside her and together they moved to face Palpatine, raising and activating their light sabers.

“Stand together, die together!” The Emperor hissed and used the Force to throw them across the hall.

The two laser swords scattered around while he pulled Rey and Ben back with a grip of the Force, making them kneel before him. That made two flashes emerge from them into him. Then his hands started to reform and grow back.

Speaking aloud he realized that the life force of their bond was healing his body. “The life force of your bond. A dyad in the Force. A power like life itself. Unseen for generations. And now the power of two restores the one _true_ Emperor”, Palpatine narrated what was happening, before he started draining their life energy.

The Emperor laughed and drew more and more until Rey and Ben collapsed on the floor, while a battle raged in the sky above them in which imperial ships were destroyed. He just reveled in being healed and rejuvenated again.

“Look at what you have made.”

The Sith were chanting.

The dark smile on the Emperors face only faded when he noticed Ben getting slowly back on his feet again.

Using the Force Palpatine raised him into the air. “As once I fell, so falls the last Skywalker!” he yelled and threw him towards an abyss.

Ben fell into the darkness without one single scream.

Palpatine felt victorious and told his Sith not to fear the attack of the Resistance. He wasn’t considering for one second that someone else than himself could survive a fall like this. The Emperor rose all his powers and sent his lighting storm of destruction into the sky, making the ships’ instruments useless.

Rey slowly regained consciousness. But was barely able to move yet. Shocked and appalled she watched what was happing. Her mind went searching for Ben and she was relieved, feeling his presence. He was literally hanging in there.

_I’m coming for you, Rey._

She suppressed a smile, despite having to watch impending destruction and death.

_Hold on. Wait for me. Don’t do anything stupid._

_Just thinking about what I actually_ could _do, Ben._

_Don’t fight him without me. He’s too strong. We need to use our bond._

_I need to try stopping him. I… we… need the Jedi to help us._

_What do you mean?_ Ben asked confused, while climbing.

Rey didn’t answer. She just sent the words out into the Force, louder, stronger and more determined than ever:

_Be with me._

_Be with me._

_BE WITH ME._

And suddenly she heard voices. Many voices. Saying her name. Encouraging her. Telling her to bring back the balance. Telling her that every Jedi, that ever lived, lived in her. Telling her to feel the Force. Demanding her to rise.

And _that_ she did.

She moved and pulled herself back onto her feet, calling Leia’s light saber into her hands and facing the Emperor now sitting on the dark throne.

 _Rey, be careful_ , Ben urged her. He felt the change in the Force and how it was channeling through her now.

_I will._

“Let your death be the final word in the story of rebellion!” Palpatine hissed, still sure about his victory. He attacked her with his energy.

Rey lifted her light saber and used it to her defense, holding up the blade to catch the blue lightning.

“You are _nothing_! A scavenger girl. No match for a power like me”, Palpatine now tried to talk down his own granddaughter. “I am all the Sith!” he announced strongly.

She gritted her teeth, concentrating on tapping into the Force and using it like never before, feeling generations of Jedi lending her their strength.

Including Ben.

“And _I_...” she started, calling Luke’s light saber into her free hand behind her back. “… am all the Jedi!”

She activated the second sword and brought both blades into an X together. She moved towards Palpatine, pushing his energy back towards him.

She felt the strength of thousands of Jedi and the Force was flowing through her body like she was the Force itself. But she also knew that one person should not be holding that much power.

She realized that she would not survive this. The bond – two Jedi – would have been able to handle this much power at once by balancing each other. Maybe even a well trained Jedi like Luke Skywalker would have also been able to. But she…

_Rey!_

Rey knew that Ben knew. He was still too far away. _I’m sorry. Ben. I have no choice._

Step by step she approached her enemy and deflecting his energy lightings and sending along power she could draw from the Force. Like a cascade it destroyed Palpatine and ran all through the throne room, making statues explode.

Rey slowly looked around.

The realization, that it was over, and the exhaustion hit her. The light sabers dropped out of her hand to the ground. Then she herself fell, the life draining out of her.

 _Rey!_ Ben shouted into the fading bond. He felt life leaving her and almost forgot to breathe, because it hurt so much.

He climbed faster and refused to let the bond go, as if his own life was depending on it. He didn’t really know what to do, but he figured that as long as the bond was there, there was hope.

_No, no, no, no, no… Please, no…_

A moment later he reached the top and ran – well, limped – to her as fast as he could.

He called, he eyen yelled into the bond, demanding her not die, to not let go of life. He fell down, got up again and again until he was with her, pulling her lifeless body into his arms, holding her tight.

_Rey! Don’t leave me! What can I do? How can I save you? How did you do save me on the Death Star?_

But his questions how to help her remained unanswered.

Ben tried to follow his instincts and reached out into the Force, while putting a hand on her belly. He called over and over for Rey again and used his life energy, their bond and the Force to bring her back.

_Rey… please… don’t leave me. Not now when we finally found each other… I love you… please come back…_

After moments that felt like an eternity, life returned to her eyes, her hand flew to cover his and their gazes locked. She sat up, kind of surprised what he had done – what he had been _able_ to do.

They just looked at each other.

No spoken words.

No words through the bond.

But it was still there. She felt him and he felt her.

“Ben…” Rey smiled. Brightly, happily and relieved. They made it. Palpatine was dead. The galaxy was save. And they were both alive.

With her left hand she gently caressed his face.

His lips formed a slight smile. He felt so exhausted, but was incredibly happy.

The tension exploded into Rey surging forward and bringing their lips together. Ben eagerly returned the kiss, holding her as close as he could. The bond was buzzing and seemed to get even stronger, now being sealed by their first kiss so full of pure love.

Both smiled when they finally parted.

 _I love you_ , he put his feelings into words through the bond.

 _I know_ , she teased him. _And I love you too._

But suddenly his smile faded and he fell back.

Rey felt a shatter in the Force. She felt the newly strengthened bond shaking. She tried to prevent his fall and lowered him down gently.

_No, no, no… Ben!_

A faint whisper of her name was the only reply.

She sensed his life fainting and becoming one with the Force. But as he had not allowed for her to die – she also wouldn’t let him go.

Rey was determined to use the bond to save him. In more than one way, for she knew in this very moment three things: She could heal him, they could have a life together – but there was no way of knowing how the resistance would react to him.

Her mind was racing. She was able to tap into the Force like never before. She saw the past, the present and all there ever could be. She desperately wanted it to be a future together with him. The one’s she saw without him scared her.

So she decided within a heartbeat to put her newfound understanding of the Force and their bond to a good use.

_Be with me._

The words called for all of the Jedi again.

 _And_ Ben.

She understood now everything. She finally understood how everything was connected. Life… the Force… their bond… And how both of them had been able to see and move things across the galaxy.

 _Not now. Not ever,_ she commanded the fading bond, pouring all her love into it.

She reached out into the Force and, with a surprising ease, she commanded his disappearing body and his soul to Ahch-To, where he materialized alive and safe, but unconscious, on the bed in Luke Skywalker’s home.

Shocked about being able to pull that off, Rey stared at the black clothes that fell to the ground before her.

_I’ll come for you soon, my love._

This promise was all she could do for now. She needed now to make sure that the people she cared about were safe. Then she needed to gather her strength and pick up the pieces of the battle. She wanted nothing more than to get to Ben, but she also knew he would be alright until she could fly to Ahch-To.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond" is a line from the lyrics of "Far long than forever".


	2. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so many Kudos. Thank you all!

Rey was completely exhausted. She wanted to get back to Luke’s x-wing, but kept sitting where she was. Her body was slightly shaking. She felt like she could fall asleep right on this spot.

She reached out into the Force, trying to draw some strength.

She wasn’t sure if it was imagination, but there were some voices.

“Who’s there?”

 _Thank you, Rey_ , a familiar voice sounded.

 _Master Skywalker._ Rey couldn’t see him, but she sensed his spirit.

_You were right. I thought Ben had made his choice and was beyond help. But I could have helped him back then and prevented all of this, if I hadn’t been scared. I fell for Palpatine’s scheme as much as he did._

Rey remembered their conversation on Ahch-To about failing Ben. Then she thought about Crait. “You did help him in the end.”

_Maybe. But Leia’s and your love brought him back and freed Ben from being Kylo and the dark side._

Rey cracked a light smile, thinking about her feelings for Ben and the kiss. The she realized something. “But when he was still Kylo, you knew I would need two light sabers. One for me, one for Ben.”

Now Luke’s ghost became visible, sitting down in front of her. “Leia and you made me believe in my nephew again. I should have never lost that faith in him being good. And I was wrong about what I said to you on Ahch-To about yours and Ben’s raw strength. I shouldn’t have given into my fear. I should’ve know better after my father returned from the dark side.”

Rey didn’t know what to reply. She felt so tired again. Fighting Ben, healing him, fighting Palapatine, losing her life force and getting saved by Ben, followed by keeping him alive and force-teleporting him across the galaxy really took its toll.

“You should meditate and regain your strength”, Luke told her.

“I know…”

They sat in silence for a few moments.

“Is Leia here?” Rey finally asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Always”, Luke answered cryptically.

More silence.

“What’s going to happen now that we won?” Rey slowly continued. We always thought about the next fight and the victory, but never talked about what would follow… How will life be now? … How will the Resistance react to Ben’s return? I have no idea what to do now, Master Skywalker.”

Luke gave her a warm encouraging smile. “Now you’re going to do what you always did: Taking one step after the other. Go celebrate with your friends, then go to Ben. The two of you will figure out the rest.”

“No advice?”

He chuckled. “You don’t need it, Rey.”

“Yes, I do.”

He smiled again and made a gesture to touch her arm, then remembered he couldn’t touch her. He let his hand sink again. “We’re so proud of you. Channeling the Force like that was amazing.”

“Was… Is that my family heritage?” she asked, fearing the answer.

“It’s the heritage of the Force. And your bond with Ben”, he replied. Then he suddenly laughed.

“What’s so funny?” she asked confused.

“The very thing Palpatine wanted to use to reach his ultimate goal became his demise.”

“The bond?”

“And coming to think about it, it wasn’t the first time.”

Rey felt another wave of exhaustion. “What do you mean?” she asked tiredly.

“A long time ago he manipulated my father Anakin Skywalker into turning to the dark side. He also tried to tempt and turn me as he did with you. But he failed. Darth Vader became Anakin Skywalker again and saved me along with the galaxy.” Luke weighed his head. “Not for good as it turned out, but for a time.”

“But then Palpatine wasn’t really dead and started pulling the strings again in secret”, Rey concluded.

Luke nodded. “He did. And he got to Ben. That was kind of history repeating itself.” He made eye contact with her again. “But not anymore. This time he’s really gone. Thanks to you.”

Rey shook her head. “Thanks to Ben and all of the Jedi who ever lived.”

“Thanks to _you_ ”, Luke repeated firmly, but gently. Then he got up, taking a few steps.

Rey looked after him. “Will I see you again? Could you train me again?”

“You don’t need me for that. There is nothing I could still teach you, Rey. You did what no Jedi Master ever did. Your skills go now far beyond what any of us ever did. Not even Anakin Skywalker was as strong as you are. Remember battling Kylo Ren?”

She nodded.

“You almost killed him in your first fight. You always had the upper hand later, too, despite what Kylo, Snoke, Palpatine or I myself said to you. I had it wrong. The darkness I saw in you was never a threat. Out of all possible futures, you were always bound to become a Jedi. I am sure of that now.”

She was surprised about this conclusion. Did he think so, because he was one with the Force now? He certainly couldn’t know that from what she’d told him about her fights with Kylo Ren.

“You were always so strong. And the bond made you even stronger, Rey. The bond symbolizes the balance. You and Ben balance and complement each other as well as darkness and light.” He sighed. “I realized that almost too late. That’s why I got so angry in the hut, when I saw him talking to you through the bond. I was afraid he would pull you to the dark side.”

“There was a possibility”, Rey admitted, brushing aways some of his words. “You know what I saw on Ahch To. And I also saw visions of me on the throne.”

Luke shook his head. “No. That was Palpatine’s manipulation, praying on your fears and your longing for identity and belonging. It never occurred to him, that carrying his name could end in something else than being the dark side. That’s also where I failed Ben, making sealing his turn in the first place.”

Rey tried to say something, but couldn’t find the words.

He just nodded, understanding anyway. “I guess, the two of you will succeed where I couldn’t.”

She gave him a questioning look.

He just chuckled and slowly vanished.

“But…” Rey huffed. Of course Luke Skywalker would make an exit like this.

Then she smiled to herself. Something told her that this wouldn’t be the last time, she’d seen him.

She drew some strength from the Force and finally managed to get back on her feet. For a moment, she considered, taking Ben’s clothes with her. But the black – even if not Kylo Ren’s things – were a remnant of the past.

 _I feel like hit by ten imperial cruisers,_ Ben’s voice suddenly sounded in her head, followed by a moan of pain. _Where am I?_

Rey smiled. _Somewhere safe. I’ll be with you as soon as I can._

_I can’t see you. But the bond is still there. It feels a little different, does it?_

_Both of us literally died_ , she pointed out. _And we lost a lot of our strength. We need to regain it._ Something told her the bond was stronger than ever. But this was not the moment to discuss this or contemplate how it would affect both of them from now on.

_I’m naked, by the way._

Rey startled for a moment, completely thrown off by that unexpected change of topic. _This is not that kind of call, I hope_ , she replied dryly.

Ben chuckled. _Just stating a fact._

She unwillingly smiled. _You bringing me back to life was about to cost you yours. The Force was claiming you, but I held on to the bond._

 _You sent me here?_ Ben concluded in awe.

_Yeah… I didn’t know if it would work, but it was the only thing I could think of to keep you alive and save._

_Thank you…_ he said softly.

 _No, I have to thank_ **you** , _Ben_ … she replied.

Silence followed, while she walked to the x-wing of Luke Skywalker.

 _You’re in Luke Skywalker’s hut on Ahch-To,_ she finally revealed his location. _You should find something of his to wear._

_Okay. I’ll take a look around._

Rey stopped for a moment, seeing the X-wing from afar. _How are you feeling? You’re hurt, aren’t you?_

_My leg might be broken. I guess, I’ll try for a Jedi healing trance. Been a while since I did that._

Rey smiled and continued her way. _See you soon, Ben. I love you._ She needed to say it without being in a fight and in mortal danger. _  
_

She could almost see his grin when he answered: _I know._


	3. Surprises

Rey took Luke’s fighter to where the fleet had landed. She tried to sort out her thoughts on the way there. She realized that she’s been so occupied worrying about how the galaxy would react to Ben Solo that she had a similar problem with her newly discovered family history. How could she explain to her friends that she was Emperor Palpatine’s granddaughter?

Along with question now an entire fleet of others emerged: Had Luke known? Had Leia known? If so, why help her? Why hadn’t ghost Luke said anything? And If Luke knew about Exegol, why did he gave up finding it? Would other knowing about her bloodline change anything about her friendship with Finn, Poe and everyone else? And what about the Emperor’s granddaughter bringing back Ben Solo?

She sighed. Maybe not good idea to drive herself crazy thinking about that. She was still the same person. Wasn’t she?

Okay, so, one step after another. Ben was save and recovering. Now it was time to make sure her friends were alright, too.

When Rey finally landed and made her way to find Po and Finn she was tense and happy at the same time. She found them quickly and they hugged quite a while, just being so glad and relieved that everything was over and they were safe.

Of course they – and many others - asked about how she defeated Palpatine. For now she kept the story vague, explaining to them that it was complicated and that she had first to wrap her head around things.

Finn and Po eyed her skeptically – they sensed there was more to it. But they let it be for know. They eagerly told their stories about the fights in the sky above Exegol.

Rey had a hard time listening. Her mind constantly drifted back to Ben. From time to time she reached out into the Force, making sure he was okay and currently in the promised Jedi trance. She found his mind at rest for now – he was successfully meditating and healing right now.

She desperately whished Leia was still alive or that she could have spoken to her ghost. Her authority and believe in her son would have made it a lot easier telling others about him. Or even bring him right along with her. She also wished she could fly to Ahch-To now.

At some point, Rey was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t follow Finn and Po joining some celebration and, at first, she didn’t notice Maz Kanata sitting down next to her.

“Leia always told everyone that her son would return to the light”, Maz said.

Rey gave her a surprised look. “He did”, she simply answered. “Thanks to her. She didn’t die in vain.”

The thousand years old woman surveyed her intensively. “Good. And I suspect you also have a major part in this. In the end, Leia added to that. But why is that husband of yours not here now?”

The young Jedi startled, almost chocked on air and blushed. “W-what did you call Ben?” And she added hastily: “What makes you think he is alive?”

Maz chuckled. “Ah, young love.”

“Pardon me?” Rey looked at her completely confused now. “Why did you say husband?”

Maz laughed again. “You were afraid bringing him here so soon, weren’t you?”

Rey sighed. It was as if Maz was looking right through her. So, she just nodded. No point in denying anything. But: “Aren’t you going to answer my question?”

Maz tilted her head. Then another chuckle. “So, you don’t know yet?”

Now Rey huffed exasperated.

“The bond”, Maz simply said.

“And how do you know about the bond?” she replied puzzled and still exasperated about this cryptic conversation. But as soon as she’d spelled out the question, she knew the answer by herself. “Leia.”

“Leia”, Maz confirmed. “But as you know I’m also Force sensitive. I can feel your connection to Ben. It was strong when he was Kylo Ren, but it’s something far beyond that since he became Ben Solo again.”

A moment of silence fell. Rey processed Maz’ words and the implications. So, Leia knew. Apparently about a lot of things.

But did the bond really equal marriage? Could that be?

“You certainly know that this bond is something special and unique”, Maz continued.

Rey nodded. “Yes… It was created for a dark purpose, but became so much more.”

“It became love. Remember what I said to you once: _The belonging you seek is not behind you - it is ahead_.” She smiled warmly. ”Now you found it.”

“So, you mean the bond is like a marriage?” she now spelled out what she was wondering about.

“Oh, I think it is far beyond that. No married couple comes even close to the connection you and Ben Solo have. I haven’t seen something like this in a thousand years – and I saw empires rise and fall and countless wars between light and darkness.”

Rey felt a little dizzy. Could this day get any crazier? She was surprised, but not half a shocked as she probably should be about learning she was kind of married to Ben Solo. But others would be. Big time. “To be added to the list…” she muttered to herself.

She got a little angry. Why didn’t anyone tell her these important things before? She made a mental note to yell at the ghosts of Luke and Leia.

Maz chuckled again. “Yes, many people will be shocked about a lot of things. But your love is like no love ever known. A shining beacon of the light prevailing against darkness. The galaxy is in desperate need of something epic like this. As it was with Leia Organa and Han Solo.”

“But neither of them was fighting for the dark side and killing innocent people”, Rey remarked sadly.

“True. But Leia always told anyone that her son was still good deep in his heart. You proved this. Eventually he will be welcomed home. I suspect, he has a lot to do with this victory. That can’t make up for what he did before, but in the end, he helped saving all of us.” She weighed her head. “Still, he will have to face the consequences for his crimes as Kylo Ren in one way or another.”

“Yes…” Rey slowly whispered – it was an answer to everything Maz had said. “Palpatine wouldn’t be gone without him. And I owe him my life…” She fell silent, pondering, if she should tell Maz about her plans. “After the celebration I’ll go to him”, Rey finally continued. “He’s recovering on… uhm… in a remote location.” No, she rather kept the planet’s name to herself.

Maz just nodded. She squeezed Rey’s hand and slowly left.

Rey just sat there for a while. Finally letting out a laugh.

Married.

Really?

_That’s a surprise._

Rey startled, hearing his voice. _Ben… You’re awake?_

_Hello, wife…_

_I thought you were in a healing trance._ Rey wondered how much she was blushing right now. _How much did you hear?_

 _Enough._ He chuckled. _No idea, who that woman is. But I like her._

Rey also chuckled. _Why can I hear you, but still not see you?_

_Still too weak, I guess…_

_So, go back into the healing trance._

_I will, I promise. I’m a little out of practice, I guess. I keep waking up... Also, there are some strange little creatures at the windows watching me. That’s creepy._

_Porgs…_

_That’s what they’re called?_

_Yes._

_Huh…_

Rey’s gaze wandered to the direction a big celebration was going on. Thinking about her options, she pursed her lips. Then she made a decision, rose and headed towards the Falcon.

_I’m on my way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small reference to the song "Far longer than forever" is this line from the lyrics: "Like no love ever known"


	4. Finally together

Rey didn’t really tell anyone that she was going or where she was going. She suspected Po, Finn, Rose and the others might get worried, but she figured Maz would calm them down. At least she hoped so. She wouldn’t have known what to tell them anyway. Not right now, that is.

She set a new record getting to Ahch-To. She chose the same landing spot as the first time on that planet. She also wore the same clothes like back them – it was the only spare she still had.

She finally decided to send a quick message to her friends, telling them that she landed safely where she wanted to go, but not giving away her location.

With a fluttering her stomach, she was prepared to run to the hut – only to find Ben already walking towards her.

Rey’s heart skipped a beat.

Ben was able to walk normally again. And, if Rey wanted to put it into poetic words, smiling like the rising sun. There was no more trace of the darkness of the past years. His face was still free of scars and nothing - except his hair and his eyes - was dark about his appearance. He had found something to wear alright. But apparently nothing Jedi. Something in grey and beige. Luke actually had possessed some other clothing.

Their gazes locked and they smiled at each other as they quickly closed the distance between them.

They stopped right in front of each other, both a little hesitant.

Rey knew that it was probably silly to be shy now, even if she wanted to pull him into his arms and into a kiss. Her lips formed a smile when she noticed that he had exactly the same problem.

Without a word, they fell into each other’s arms. His hand snuck around her waist, drawing her close, and her hands found their way into his neck, cupping his face. Their lips met in a kiss, equally gentle and passionate, while some Porgs ran happily in circles around in the grass.

The Force was pulsing and humming around them.

“How are you, Ben?” Rey finally asked. She didn’t want to end the kiss, but she was worried about him.

“Better. Don’t worry, sweetheart”, he whispered deflecting, stealing another kiss.

Rey gave him a surprised looked.

“What?” he asked a little amused.

“Sweetheart?” she echoed.

“No one ever had a term of endearment for you”, he concluded.

Rey nodded.

He caressed her cheek and smiled, knowing her feelings and thoughts. “But you like it.”

“As if you don’t know”, she teased him.

Ben chuckled. Their eyes locked again and he let out a happy sigh. “I’m so glad that you’re here. I still need to wrap my head around what happened.”

“Me, too”, Rey replied, leaning her head against his shoulder.

They stood like that for a while, just reveling in having made it and feeling each other’s warmth.

The Porgs still did their happy dance. Even some of the nuns, who didn’t like Rey before, were watching from afar, sighing happily.

Finally, Rey and Ben let go of each other and chose some spot so sit down in the sunlight.

Well, actually BB-8 had found it and already managed somehow to put down a blanket. But the suspiciously grinning Porgs nearby were a little give away that they also had their little paws in this.

Rey only noticed by now what a beautiful day it was. She laid down on her back and Ben did the same at her right side.

They didn’t speak for a while, but her right hand entwined with his left. She felt so tired and full of strength at the same time.

“How are you?” she asked again, demanding a real answer.

“Slowly regaining my strength. I could heal my leg, but still feel like hit by several starships.”

“We can stay here for a while.”

“What about your friends?”

“They’re alive and safe. I saw them, but…” She cracked a smile and turned her head, facing him. “… I wanted to be with you.”

Ben also turned his head. He smiled back at her. “You saved me.”

“ _You_ saved _me_ ”, she replied.

He chuckled, the events since their first meeting flashing before his inner eye. “How did you do all of that? From the very first moment you were so damn strong. And you always believed in me.”

“To be fair - not from the beginning. At first I thought you were pure evil. Then I realized how you’ve been manipulated and that I could turn you back.”

“You always called me Ben”, he whispered with an affectionate smile. Another memory flashed in his mind, accompanied by a warm feeling spreading through his body. “And yesterday wasn’t the first time you trusted me with a light saber.”

Rey remembered their fight with Snoke about a year ago. “Weird to know now that is was actually Palpatine and not Snoke speaking to us... He had it so wrong.”

She sat up sideways on her hip, because her neck started to hurt. Ben mirrored her movement, but put up one knee, resting his arm on it.

“He only saw his plan and interpreted our feelings and words how he saw it fit to that”, Rey continued. “I told him that he underestimated all of us… Before, when our hand touched for the first time, I saw a glimpse of the future.“ She let out a laugh. “In a hut here, by the way… I knew right in that moment that I could bring you back.” She laughed. “I didn’t see the marriage, of course, but I think that was the moment that it might have happened. I think, right then and there our bond grew beyond the tool it was intended to be... Maybe there’s one thing Palpatine was right about without knowing: We were fulfilling our destinies.”

“So, we’re kind of Force-married…” Ben finally said. “Does that really count?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you want to?” she teased him.

“Well, it’s a little weird, getting married without noticing it, don’t you think?”

She chuckled.

“And without dating”, he added. “Although…”

Rey rolled her eyes, knowing what he was getting at. “Are you really going to call our fights dates now?”

“That’s kind of how dating in my family works”, he remarked casually, showing her a typical Solo-grin. “My parents met when my mother was a prisoner to my grandfather, while both didn’t know they were father and daughter. Mom and Dad couldn’t stand each other first. They were kind of on the same side, but constantly bickered and argued with each other.”

Rey huffed. “Well, at least you took the mask off at our first date in the interrogation room”, she replied dryly. “But you sure knew how to make a girl uncomfortable.”

“I’m sorry about that…” Ben said sincerely, but still chuckling. Then he winked. “But you turned the tables pretty quickly by getting into my head. And you knew how to kick my but with a light saber. Our second date in the forest left quite an _impression_.”

Now _she_ gave _him_ an apologetic look. It was strange, because he literally was another man back then. She gently brushed with her fingers about his face where the scar caused by her had been until a day ago – until Kylo Ren vanished and Ben Solo returned.

Ben closed his eyes, leaning into her gentle touch. “I think, you started waking me up und bringing the real me back the day we met. Something started to stir that day. It was the first time hearing another voice than all those years before. The first honest one.” He sighed, remembering Palpatine’s words about the voices in his head. “I’m so sorry that it took me so long…”

Rey felt something shifting in him and she felt his pain through the bond.

“I have so much blood on my hand… How can I ever return to the Republic? They should let me rot in forever a prison.”

She cupped his face with one hand and kissed him.

“You saved them, Ben. You came back”, she whispered firmly, making clear that she didn’t allow any contradiction. “That monster did all of this to you, your family and the entire galaxy. He manipulated everyone. Even I was on the wrong path when I saw you as the enemy.”

Ben shook his head. “But it’s not as if I have been merely a smuggler as my father. I killed so many people.”

“Kyle Ren did, not Ben Solo. And many rebels have a dark past. Did you know that Poe Dameron was a spice runner? And think about Finn – he was a storm trooper, even if not by choice. But who out there looks behind the white masks? No one.” She shook her head. “And I’ll have to tell people that I’m...” She huffed. She didn’t want to say the name anymore. “… who my family is.”

Ben sighed. His mind was racing. Her arguments were valid, but he still felt as guilty as if Palpatine didn’t have a hand in this. He felt responsible for falling for the scheme in the first place. For being so stupid. And for being too blind to see the truth.

Perhaps the worst thing was the fear that people would continue only seeing him as Kylo Ren.

“Stop it, Ben!”

He blinked, realizing that his thought had been on the brink to a dark place.

Rey kissed him again. “We’ll figure it out.”

He nodded and slid his arms around her, lowering her gently onto her back. She allowed it and brought their lips together.

Part of him wondered, if she should feel some panic about his weight on her. Even after the time she was with the Rebellion and had found friends, physical closeness was difficult for her. It was an invisible scar from growing up like she did and being on her own for so long. But she longed being in Ben’s arms, having him in hers, kissing him and what would follow later.

Yes, later. And certainly not in broad daylight and on public display. But that didn’t mean her hand couldn’t slip under his shirt.

 _Keep that up and I’ll carry you into that hut for some payback right now, sweetheart,_ his voice sounded in her mind while they kept on kissing.

_Payback, hm? Like what?_

He didn’t answer. But one of his hands also worked on finding some bare skin.

Rey gasped and her mind started racing again.

 _Too fast?_ he asked hesitantly and apologizing, drawing back a little.

 _Not after all those Force dates_ , she teased. _But we should either stop or move this inside._ She pointed with her head to some Porgs. _I don’t want an audience. I also think both of us need rest and a healing trance._

He chuckled. _Right…_ He gently pulled her into his arms and laid down on his back, so her head and her left hand came to rest on his chest. _I think I need a little help with that trance._

Rey entwined her left hand with his right and reached into the Force, wrapping him and herself into it and letting it flow through their bodies.


	5. The first night together

Rey was disoriented when she woke up from the healing trance. Everything was different. She’d never woken up so refreshed and in someone’s arms. 

It took her a few moments to realize that she really was awake and not dreaming or hallucinating.

The events of the past days came back into her mind.

With a soundless sigh she lifted her head and studied Ben’s face. He was still in his trance. Rey was relieved - he needed it. Submerging him and herself into the trance earlier, she’d noticed that he was in worse shape than he’d let her think by meeting her near the Falcon. Rey had felt the pain in his leg and how his many bruises from the fall into the abyss hurt.

Not anymore though. The healing trance worked. The wounds were gone now, but Ben still needed to recover from giving too much life energy. As did she. But she could sleep or mediate later some more.

Rey looked around and realized that the sun was setting. She shivered a little. It was getting cold and dark. They couldn’t stay here outside on a blanket. But she didn’t want to wake Ben from the trance yet.

She took a deep breath. She was still feeling drained of energy – but since she didn’t have any physical injuries and felt up to it, she figured she could manage something she’d never tried before.

Carefully, she freed herself from his arms and sat up.

Even in trance he unconsciously protested by making some unidentifiable noises.

Rey smiled. She got up and looked to the Falcon – the door was still open.

She glanced to Ben and reached out into the Force. His sleeping form began to float with a surprising ease. Rey credited that to her stronger connection to the Force since the battle on Exegol and being in peace and balance with herself as well as with Ben. Everything just felt so right.

She didn’t even need to use her hands to direct him – one thought was enough for his body to levitate towards the Falcon.

Rey assumed she could have probably let the Force carry him to the hut, but the Falcon was closer. So she directed Ben into the ship and slowly followed him.

Only by now she noticed BB-8 near the ship. He had kind of guarded them the entire time. “Come on, BB-8”, she whispered to him.

The droid agreed with a little beep and followed both Jedi inside.

Rey lead Ben to the main quarters, gently pulled the blanket on the bed aside with her hands, lowered him down via the Force and tucked him in.

He mumbled something she didn’t understand. That was so adorable that he unwillingly smiled.

She wanted to lay down next to him, but first needed to make sure that everything was set for the night. She saw to it that the Porgs were outside and the door was closed.

BB-8 retired to Engineering.

Rey picked up something to eat on her way back to Ben. She figured he would be hungry after waking up.

She didn’t expect him to be already out of the trance.

“There you are”, he said, sitting up and smiling.

Her heart skipped a beat seeing him so free and happy. She returned the smile. “Hungry?”

Ben nodded and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. “Did you Force-lift me?” he asked amused.

Rey handed him a plate with some sandwiches. “I didn’t bump your head against the walls, I promise”, she teased him.

He chuckled and took a bite. “You’re amazing, Rey. I felt that incredible power in you from the first moment we met, but since yesterday you’re on a whole new level.”

She let out a laugh, trying to stay humble. “I just hope Luke’s remark about a thousand generations of Jedi living in me wasn’t meant literally.”

“No.” Ben laughed. “But you are a lot stronger now. Your connection to the Force and understanding of it changed. I felt it when I made my way back from the pit.”

Rey sighed soundlessly. So much praise really made her uncomfortable.

Of course, Ben noticed. He set the plate aside and held out his right hand. “Hey… Come here, Sweetheart.”

Rey put her hand into his without hesitation and allowed him to pull her towards him. He was still sitting, so she straddled his lap.

His hands spread on her back and she dug hers in his gorgeous hair. “I’m sorry… I know what I’m capable of, but - you know - the pressure and expectations…”

He nodded, placing a gentle peck on her lips. “That’s exactly the problem. That and that everyone thinks people like us can only either stand in the light or act from the deepest darkness.”

“Did… Luke already talk to you?” Rey asked hesitantly.

“No. Why?”

“Oh, he’s running around somewhere as a Force ghost”, Rey replied with a wink. She figured the Jedi Master would want to clear the air after the duel with Kylo Ren in which he freely surrendered his life.

“Is he? Huh. No real surprise.”

She smiled. “No, it isn’t. He’ll eventually show up.”

Ben nodded. “I’m glad about that. I wonder…”

“Leia will also show up”, she whispered. It was more an assumption than safe knowledge. However, Rey couldn’t imagine Leia would not talk to her son like Luke had done it with her.

Ben just nodded again and silence fell. Rey ran her hands through his hair, drawing a content hum from him.

Both realized something: They were alone and safe. No more fight, no more war, no more sides – and no noisy Porgs bouncing around.

The pent up feelings raged inside their hearts and exploded in a series of hungry kissed and wandering hands.

Rey wondered if she should feel nervous and why she didn’t. But Ben’s hands slipping under her top and finding skin banned every coherent thought from her mind.

She knew he was about to ask her again if this was going too fast, but she cut the arising question off by working on getting his jacket and shirt out of the way. She shrugged off her grey vest next, leaving her with the white shirt underneath.

With a glance he asked for permission to get rid of it - Rey smiled.

When the shirt joined the other pieces of clothing on the floor, she sent an image about how to get off the breast bindings off her body.

“I could just make it rip away or vanish with the Force”, he whispered in a low voice into her neck, followed by little kisses on her skin.

“Don’t you dare… I’ve got only two of those.”

“I’ll take you shopping”, he replied as casual as if they were sitting at dinner and had not been enemies barely two days ago.

Rey was surprised how fast he got the binding off.

His hands trailed from her back to the swell of her breasts and explored the newfound skin.

Her eyelids fluttered at the sensation and a gasp escaped her lips.

The bond was vibrating and humming, showing both the other’s feelings and sensations.

Rey almost felt overwhelmed. It felt so incredible and just – so right and meant to be.

 _I love you_ , echoed through her mind.

But the words belonged to them both. Their emotions crashed over them like a tidal wave.

Piece by piece the rest of their clothes landed on the floor.

Rey’s bare back hit the sheets and Ben hovered over her. Their hands roamed over each other’s body and their lips found together over and over.

Again and again both lost track where the own body was beginning or ending. The bond seemed to get stronger with every touch. They were equally surprised and pleased.

They were in complete unison – no words or thoughts were necessary. The bond was leading them.

Rey gasped when Ben entered her body. It was nothing like she ever felt before. She’d heard so many stories about how good or bad or even painful a first time could be. What she felt right now – after an uncomfortable sting to be fair – was the pure sense of belonging. They were one with each other and the Force.

The thought that this was kind of their belated wedding night, made Rey chuckle for a moment. Ben joined in.

 _Probably the longest time a married couple had to wait_ , he remarked through the bond, moving in gentle pace.

_More like the longest time it took a couple to learn about being married in the first place._

Ben let out a laugh and captured her lips with his again. A change of his angle earned him a deep moan.

He made a mental note for getting wedding rings or something and hoped that thought eluded Rey in her current state of passion. He wanted to surprise her. She didn’t react - a sign that it could work.

For now he picked up the pace.

Or tried.

Rey had something else in mind. Before Ben fully realized that she wanted him on his back and moved accordingly – he already was. And he was still inside her.

His hands flew to her hips and his gaze wandered admiringly over her skin. “I like the view from here”, he said in a low voice that sent shivers up her spine.

“I like the view from _here_ ”, she replied with a grin and started moving.

Ben threw his head back, reveling in the incredible sensation. He felt the need to move with her, knew she also needed him to. He sat up, keeping her in his arms and on his lap, while thrusting into her.

Their moans and gasps filled the room and they felt the Force bond dancing around them, binding them together each moment.

Finally Ben needed more and felt like hearing her approval and her wanting the same. He flipped her back on her back and increased the pace.

Rey met his thrusts and locked her legs around his hips, pulling him as close as she could.

They felt something building and finally came together in a tornado of emotions and the power of the Force around them.

For a moment Rey saw flashed from Ben’s life flashing before her inner eye. Then she felt his weight on her. She wondered if she should like it as much as she did. Being pinned down should make her feel confined and uncomfortable. But it was the opposite. She kept his arms around him, not letting him go when he attempted to move off her. She wanted him as near as possible. He was complexly hers now.

Ben instantly understood. He just shifted slightly, so he wasn’t putting too much weight on her.

_Not letting you go ever, my love._

He chuckled. _Fine with me, Sweetheart. Not letting you go either”_ , he replied with a kiss.

_I wished we could stay like this forever. Just the two of us. No good, no bad, no fights. Just us. Finally us._

_For far longer than forever_ , he promised.

Ben braced himself on one elbow, gently caressed her face with the other hand and kissed her. Long. And full of love.

Rey smiled into the kiss and didn’t mind when he finally moved with her, so he was on his back and she was draped along his left side. She hocked her left leg half over him and stretched her neck, so the kiss didn’t have to end.

For a moment Ben lifted a hand in order to use the Force to call the blanket. He let it sink down on both of them.

Contently, Rey rested her head on his chest.

They slowly drifted into sleep.

***

At some point in the morning, long after sunrise, loud and exasperated droid noises woke up Rey and Ben.

Rey cursed a little and got up. Ben protested and she had to free herself from his arms, laughing the entire time. She just put on her panties and her white shirt, before she opened the door and looked into the hallway.

“BB-8? Where are you? What’s going on?”

Agitated beeping was the answer. And suddenly the droid rolled around a corner and raced past her, chasing Porgs who were carrying some stuff.

Rey rolled her eyes. She was too tired for this. “BB-8, let them have the ration packs! It’s alright!” She yawned and leant against the doorway. “Just be quiet and let us go back to sleep...”

The beeping continued, but faded due to the distance.

Rey sighed and rolled her eyes. She figured the door of the Falcon was open and the chase continued outside.

A pair of arms slid around her waist from behind and she felt lips placing a kiss at the crook of her neck.

She smiled and leant against Ben.

“Good morning, Sweetheart”, he whispered, kissing along her shoulder and finally turning her around in his arms.

“You’re naked”, she remarked, placing her hands on his chest.

He grinned. “And you’re not.” With that voice that made Rey weak in her knees, he added: “We should change that.”

Rey was about to answer, when a loud droid shriek made them startle.

She huffed. “Unbelievable…”

Ben chuckled, but slipped his hands beneath her shirt. “What going on?” he asked as casual, as if he didn’t move one hand up her back and the other to her butt.

“BB-8 is defending some rations against the Porgs. He’s obviously loosing.”

“Poor thing”, he laughed, but being very obviously been occupied with planning to get Rey’s shirt off again.

“What if I want breakfast first?” she teased him.

Ben just smirked knowingly. “What if your thoughts are betraying you?”

She tilted her head, pretending to glare at him. A moment later she gave him a push, walking him backwards to the bed. The door closed behind them and stayed that way until it was time for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a little longer. Mainly, because I had some ideas for a message from Poe (little spoiler for the next update), but wasn't sure in which order the chapters should go. I decided to bring in a big portion of fluff meeting smut first. 
> 
> And, of course, the Porgs had to show up again ;) AND I the title of the fic and the name giving song finally makes an appearance.
> 
> Yes, I left out the topic of birth control. I'm torn between making it a given that they didn't forget, but trust each other that they're safe or they did forget, but either it's alright to them or because it doesn't matter, for - you know - the hand on her belly on Exegol. Too many ideas in my head...


	6. Names

A few hours later, when Rey was getting dressed after a shower, she heard some cautious beeping. BB-8 was carefully asking if everything was inside the master quarters of the Falcon.

Rey opened the door. “Yes, don’t worry, we’re not sick or something. We’ll be out soon and get some breakfast outside.”

The droid beeped again.

“Oh, really? So, belated lunch then. Sorry, didn’t look at the time.”

BB-8 replied with some more beeps.

Rey blushed a little. “Oh, uhm, no-no, I’m not hurt. We didn’t fight. Those noises were…” She sighed and wondered why the droid obviously didn’t know about sex.

“Do we have to tell the droid about the birds and the bees now?” Ben’s voice sounded. He was clearly amused.

BB-8 protested.

Walking out of the bathroom only wearing pants but no shirt, Ben grinned. “No, I didn’t mean the Porgs and the insects outside.”

Rey rolled her eyes and changed the topic: “BB-8, is the blanket still outside?”

The droid confirmed.

“Okay, thanks.” She turned to Ben. “I’ll get us something to eat and we meet outside.” She placed a peck on his lips and left the room, quickly adding: “And don’t try to explain…. _things_ to the droid, Ben!”

BB-8 beeped a question.

“Oh, uh, she meant…” Ben searched for the right words.

_Ben._

He instantly felt caught. “Never mind”, he told BB-8 and went looking for his shirt.

***

“So, do we really need to give the talk to the droid?” Ben asked when he sat down on the blanket next to Rey. “He’s been through dozens of battles and stuff, but no one bothered to program him with information about sex? Who was his owner before you?”

Rey handed Ben a plate and gestured him to take what he wanted from the boxes with food. “Technically, he doesn’t belong to me. He belongs to Poe Dameron.”

“Shouldn’t the droid then know things like this?”

“You’d have to ask Poe.”

Ben sighed. “I guess, I wouldn’t even get to say one single word. When we run into him, he’ll probably punch me in the face in order to get back for me what Kylo Ren did to him.”

“You’d let him do that?” Rey replied amused.

He shrugged. “If it would make him feel better.”

“And I’d have to heal you then?”

Ben showed her a disarming smile, because he sensed that she was getting annoyed about men and fights. He leant in for a kiss and was about to pull Rey closer, when some beeping startled both.

“Oh my God…” Rey just commented disbelievingly to what BB-8 said.

They watched BB-8 roll away towards some Porgs who didn’t even run away, but playfully started running around him in circles.

“Well”, Ben began casually, “you told me not to talk to the droid. You didn’t tell the droid to not access the Republic databank in order to find out what two people do behind closed doors that entails loud moaning or other noises.”

Rey groaned and ran a hand over her eyes.

“At least he’s not a five-year-old who accidentally caught the parents having sex”, Ben added coolly.

She tilted her head and took her time with the answer. “BB-8 is three.”

Their gazes met and they managed for a few moments to kind of glare at each other, only to break into laughter.

“Are we really talking about a droid as if he was our child asking us about sex?” Ben finally asked, trying to catch his breath.

“He acts like a child sometimes”, Rey said, still laughing.

She felt her heart skipping a beat and her stomach flutter, when she noticed where that conversation had lead them. And what she sensed from him now.

They just smiled at each other.

“A family would be nice…” Rey whispered.

“We didn’t really talk about that, before last night… But you weren’t worried about birth control.”

“Jakku…” she began, only to trail off and take a deep breath. “Let’s just say that I made sure I was always safe, if anyone ever tried anything I didn’t want”, she explained, trying to keep her voice normal. It was a difficult topic. “I also did when I joined the resistance.”

Ben slowly nodded. The bond told his everything he needed to know. But he realized that it was a sign of trust that she spoke out loud part of it. There was however one thing he wanted to hear. “Was there ever someone you had feelings for?”

“Only you”, she said quietly, followed by a small smile full of love. “But you knew that, right?”

He nodded.

“Before us… Did you…”

“There was a little fling back at the Jedi temple, but nothing serious. Girls always were after me, because of who my parents were. They saw the hero’s son and that I could be someone important. I hated that. When I became Kylo Ren love – or only sleeping with someone – was not on the agenda. Ironically for the same reasons. I could see right through every woman.”

He let out a short laugh. “Alright, that’s not entirely true. When you came into the picture I – I mean Kylo - thought about these things a lot.”

“Yeah, I figured as much”, she replied with a wink. “I knew all along that you ran around in your quarters without a shirt by purpose. And you asked me for my hand in more than one way that day in Snoke’s throne room.”

His blush was all the answer she needed.

Rey just couldn’t refrain from teasing him some more. “But remember”, she purred seductively, “I offered you my hand first back here when the Force connected us in a hut right here.”

“What can I say? You had me when you first defied me in that interrogation room”, he replied, putting the entire Solo charm on display.

She smiled. “I think that must have been, when the bond started.”

“Yes, must have been. Something made it feel right to take off the mask.” He chuckled. “And then you suddenly started getting in my head and learning from what I learned. Pretty impressive.”

This was that point again, when Rey got a little uncomfortable about praise for her abilities.

Ben gently laid his hand on hers on the blanket and squeezed it.

They finally started eating and enjoyed the warm sunlight, while BB-8 played catch with some Porgs. Strangely, it was funny and a nice entertainment just watching them.

“I was wondering…” Rey started after a while. “Why did you choose to go by Ben Solo in your childhood? I saw your birth certificate. It states a whole bunch of last names.”

Ben sighed. “That’s exactly why. Too many names, too many legacies. I didn’t want the entire weight of an old war or some expectations because of my lineage on my shoulders. So I picked the name with the least baggage: Solo. The name of the father I loved and who wasn’t a Jedi or a royal or a politician. Just an average man.”

“Hero”, Rey corrected softly.

He let out a short laugh. “Yes… true.”

She grabbed his hand. “And now? How would you choose today?” With a small sigh she though back to Exegol. “Palpatine clearly saw the Skywalker blood in you, when he threw you into the abyss.”

Ben nodded slowly. “Unfortunately he was right. It’s all coming down to the fact that I am and I’ll always will be a Skywalker. I tried to run away from this and any supposed destiny - and ended up plunge the galaxy into chaos, only to come back to my senses and become a Jedi.”

“ _He_ created the chaos, not you”, Rey disagreed. “Haven’t we’ve been over this? He used your search for your own identity.”

Ben made eye contact. “But who am I now? Where inside of Ben Organa Solo Skywalker Naberrie is the real me? Even my first name points to a legacy. For my mother the name Ben meant hope.”

Rey took a deep breath. “I don’t think that I’m qualified to answer that question”, she whispered.

“If anyone, then you.”

She tried to smile, but sadness took over. “I wished I had last names to choose from. On Pasaana a woman asked me about my last name. Back then I wanted nothing more than to know and be able to answer her. But not _that_ answer. I don’t want to tell people that my name is Rey Palpatine. My stomach cringes even at the thought of carrying that name.”

The sudden smile appearing on Ben’s face confused her.

“So pick one with me”, he said.

“What?”

“You may be born a Palpatine, but you proved that you are anything but that. And most importantly – you are my wife.” He winked. “Remember? So, choose _our_ name.”

Rey’s lips parted in complete surprise. Her choice? Really?

Organa – the name of Leia’s adoptive parents and all that was left of the royal family of the destroyed planet Alderaan. A legacy name since the fall of the Empire about thirty years ago. Still everybody saw Leia as a princess right until her death. And her son was considered to be a prince. Or at least of royal blood.

Solo – a hero’s name and a smugglers name. Known through the galaxy in the best and worst ways. Ben was not only the last Skywalker, but also the last Solo. It occurred to Rey that she didn’t know anything about Ben’s grandparents from the Solo side.

Skywalker – oh, that was the biggest legacy name of all. Rey remembered how she’d heard in awe the stories about Luke Skywalker in her childhood, always thinking it was a myth. Until she learned it was true and finally met him.

Naberrie – the birth name of Ben’s grandmother Padmé Naberrie, who also was Queen Amidala and after that Senator Padmé Amidala. Because of the secret marriage to Anakin Skywalker she never took the Skywalker name officially.

“I liked your father and your uncle very much”, she admitted. “They both were the only father figures I ever had… Your parents treated me like family. I’ll have to ask her, but I think your mother knew all along that I already was her daughter-in-law. And Han was just Han. We connected over the Falcon.” The memories made her happy and sad all together. She wished she could have known Ben’s father better.

Rey made eye contact with Ben again. “You _are_ the last Skywalker, Ben. Nothing is stronger than that. It’s your mother’s bloodline. She may have never changed her name officially to acknowledge her lineage, but that was always her strongest heritage. The Force was a important part of her life, even though she chose to be a politician and leader of the Resistance.”

She squeezed his hand again. “You also are your father’s son. That’s undeniable.” She winked. “I know you never wanted to be the prince of some destroyed planet and you probably never set foot on Naboo. I know you loved your father and could carry on the Solo name, but the question is, if you want to be someone you once were to the galaxy - or someone… new.”

She smiled at him with all her love. “I like the sound of Ben Solo, but as much as you are not Kylo Ren anymore, you are neither Ben Solo. You grew beyond the name you chose in your youth…”

Rey held her breath for a moment, not sure, if brushing the Solo name away was a good idea. “How would it sound to go by Ben Skywalker for the world?”

“Not as good as calling you Rey Skywalker”, Ben replied with that smirk causing this certain flutter in her stomach.

He pulled her close, gently lowered her on her back and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, not getting enough of her sweet lips.

Of course, not even on an island located on a remote and secret Jedi planet they were undisturbed. BB-8 took care of that.

Ben reluctantly moved off Rey when the droid started asking questions. He rolled his eyes.

Rey laughed. “Yes, BB-8, don’t worry, I do get enough air when his lips are on mine. And no, he's not crushing me.”

BB-8 beeped again.

“A message? From whom?”

More beeping.

Rey exchanged a glance with Ben.

“Go on, take a look at Poe Damerons’s message. Might be important”, he said.

“I guess, they’ll just want to know where I am.” Rey quickly kissed him and followed BB-8 into the Falcon.

 _The droid sleeps in his own room tonight_ , Ben dryly remarked through their bond, referring to their earlier joking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wanted to put the chapter with Poe first, but changed my mind. 
> 
> At first, I wanted to go with Skywalker-Solo instead of only Skywalker, but then decided to stick to canon with Rey calling herself Skywalker on Tatooine. I think that name is a new start for both of them.


	7. Unexpected messages

Rey chose the common room of the Falcon to watch Poe Dameron’s message. It was more comfortable there as in the cockpit.

She noticed that it had some additional video footage attached. “That’s weird…” she commented and activated it.

“Hello, Rey”, Poe said on the screen. “It would be a huge understatement to say we had a pretty _interesting_ day… I’ll make it short: We know everything. Ben Solo. Palpatine. _Everything_.”

Rey’s eyes widened.

Poe let out a laugh of disbelieve. “You’re asking yourself now, of course, how. And if everything really means everything. Yep, it does…”

It took him a moment to find words again. He tried two times, saying something, until he finally continued. “I can imagine how you must feel about finding out about your family.” He sighed. “I’m so sorry for that…”

Rey’s lips parted in surprise. She surely hadn’t expected him to react like that, if he really knew everything. Because that would also entail…

“As as far as Kylo Ren – I mean Ben Solo – is concerned, that’s some pretty crazy shit… We had to watch the footage twice.” He made a grimace. “Oh, uh, yeah, should’ve probably started with that one.” He exhaled sharply. “So, uhm, General Hux was the informant. He wanted to get back at Kylo Ren. Turns out that sending us some intel wasn’t the only thing he did. Rose went through the computers of some First Order ships we could get our hands on. Hux had collected evidence or whatever one could call it. Amongst other stuff we found some interesting footage of security cameras. From Snoke’s throne room about a year ago, for example.”

Rey’s eyes widened further. The day Kylo Ren brought her to Snoke and killed him. The day they fought together and Ben had asked her to join him. The day she’d cried and begged Ben to not do this.

Oh, boy…

Poe sighed. “I don’t know what to say to that one, let alone what else we got, when we used his codes to access the surveillance of Exegol.”

“Oh, no…” Rey whispered, completely pale no, dreading what Poe might say next.

“Dammit, Rey, you died, he brought you back and somehow vanished?!” he suddenly started yelling. “What the hell?! Why didn’t you tell us?! And what that son of a bitch Palpatine did?! Manipulating Ben Solo for years, turning him into Kylo Ren?!”

He shook his head which was quite red by now. “Rose scolded me for inventing new curses while watching the videos.”

That remark made Rey grin. But her heart was racing.

Poe knew.

Everyone else knew.

Everything.

Really fucking _everything_ about her and Ben and Palpatine.

“I attached the videos so you’re prepared when you return.” With a huff Poe crossed his arms. “And I suspect, you’re with R-… Ben Solo right now and that you’re going to return together at some point. Right? He can’t be dead. Right?”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Of course you’re wondering now, how people reacted to the news. Well, we couldn’t really keep it a secret…” He made a sort of helpless gesture. “I for one am still trying to wrap my head around this. Fucking unbelievable!”

Quietly he added: “Leia would be happy though…”

Then he showed a grin.

“Finn is pretty furious, by the way. Didn’t take it well. I think he’s secretly in love with you and deadly jealous of Solo, despite having the hots for Jannah. Rose may or may not have started to plan your wedding”, he suddenly talked as if it was some random, casual conversation, and shrugged. “She’s completely into that bad-guy-turning-good-and-their-love-saved-the-galaxy-thing. At least that’s her theory – that you and Solo are epically in love like in one of those fairytales... Anyway, get your ass back here. We miss you. Bye.”

The message ended and Rey just sat there, mouth agape. She needed a few moments to fully realize what just happened.

At some point she was about to move to start watching the footage, but noticed a blinking light that indicated another message. She checked where it came from – also Poe. It had arrived while she’d watched the first one.

She activated it.

“So, heh, me again”, he greeted her. “The strangest thing happened. And that’s quite a thing to say considering the past days… Finn’s about to draw up a Top-Ten-List, I think. This one might go all the way up.”

Poe took a deep breath. “I don’t even know where to start…” He placed his hand on the table in front of him and looked straight into the camera. “ _Rey_ , dear sweet, wonderful Rey, who can fight like no one else, are you… married? To _him_?”

Rey froze. Uh-oh…

“Please tell me, someone made the biggest joke in the universe and is toying with us badly…” Sighing heavily Poe leant back in his chair. “Some people seem to think, you are. There are…” He gestured around, uncomfortable about the topic. “… wedding presents arriving. It started around the same time when someone leaked that footage from a year ago to… uh, _everywhere_. It went viral on the news channels and com systems all over the republic… We’re fearing that the video from Exegol will eventually follow it. Not sure, if Hux did this before his death or if someone else is responsible… The press is having a field day with this. Most of them are going all epic love story with saving the Republic, but some claim this to be a scheme to get control over the galaxy on a whole different level.”

Rey ran a hand over her face. She felt her heartbeat increasing heavily. It was hard to imagine that, just like that, everything she and Ben worried about, was being spread all over the galaxy by some unknown person whose intent they didn’t know.

“So…” Poe continued. “… the presents are from some leading worlds of what’s left of the Republic. Rose peaked into the cards… uh, because we were so confused… sorry about that…”

He exhaled sharply. “They congratulate you. They seem… to be happy for you… the two of you… we think... We have no idea how they came to believe you’re married. But we're on it to find out...”

He huffed. “Sorry, still need to wrap my head around this thing with R-… Solo. He really definitely is Ben Solo, right? I’m really trying to remind myself what Leia always said about her son.” He crossed his arms. “But I’ll need some time since he tortured me and tried to kill me before that. _And_ after that again.”

Rey chewed on her bottom lip. She wished she could cut off Poe’s rant and tell him that everything was alright. She needed to contact him as soon as possible.

“Please give us a call or send a message. We’re freaking out a little seeing those boxes addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Solo or Ben and Rey Skywalker-Solo. The strangest one says His Royal Highness Ben Organa Solo Skywalker Naberrie and his wife Rey… And about what Rose said - she and some of the women are going crazy about what happened back then in Snoke’s throne room. They think what Kylo said – he was Kylo back then, right? – was a marriage proposal. If you’re really married – how and since when?” He shook his head. “ _Please_ call us…”

The screen went black and Rey let out the breath she’d held unwillingly.

 _Ben. You better come and see this_ , she called him through the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And before you ask - yes, you get Rose, Poe and Finn watching the footage and everything. I may take a few days, because I have to get back to work after having a week off.


	8. Surveillance videos, surprises and presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reaaaaallly long chapter. I couldn't help myself... ;) I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the Kudos and the comments!

This was not what General Poe Dameron had expected, when Rose Tico had called him and his Co-General Finn to the com center.

He looked at her stunned. “Did I hear right? We have surveillance footage that shows how Snoke died?”

Rose nodded and opened a data folder on the screen next to her. “Hux was collecting intel he gave us. Although this one looked more like a collection of evidence on Kylo Ren.”

“Hux _did_ say, he didn’t want Ren to win”, Finn remarked.

“What’s in the video?” Poe asked, pointing to the screen.

“I haven’t seen it yet”, Rose answered. “I just discovered the files. There are several. The most interesting is this one, I guess. And he made a note that says something about Ren being a lying bastard and a fool in love.”

“Fool in love?” Poe echoed equally confused and amused.

“Let’s see?” Finn suggested.

“Okay”, Poe agreed, turning to the com crew. “People, please leave the room for a bit. This is classified.”

As soon as they were alone, he nodded to Rose and she activated the video file.

The corner of the video had some combination of numbers and letters as well as the date. It also said “Supremacy: Throne room”.

“Rey”, Poe breathed when they saw Kylo Ren leading a shackled Rey out of an elevator towards Snoke who was dead for more than a year by now.

On the screen Rey’s handcuffs fell down and Snoke told her to come closer to him, talking in some monologue about darkness and light and Rey being Ren’s equal in the light. Then, with the Force he called not only the light saber to the throne, but let also Rey floating towards himself.

Rose gasped and Poe made some disgruntled sound.

“How does he do that?” Finn wondered, fascinated and appalled.

" _You underestimate Skywalker. And Ben Solo. And me. It will be your downfall.”_

" _Oh. Have you seen something?” Snoke asked. “A weakness in my apprentice. Is that why you came?” He laughed. “Young fool. It was I who bridged your minds. I stoked Ren's conflicted soul. I knew he was not strong enough to hide it from you. And you were not wise enough to resist the bait.”_

“What the hell?” Poe whispered. “What is he talking about?”

“Ben Solo?” Finn echoed confused. “Who’s that?”

“Leia’s son”, Rose replied softly, making a be-quiet-and-watch-gesture. She was highly curious where this was going.

“Why is he touching her?!” Finn yelled, seeing how Snoke drew Rey closer. He was clenching his fists.

Aghast, they watched Snoke throwing Rey with the Force into the air and starting to torture her. Rose winced and almost couldn’t look at the screen. The men also were shocked to see what happened. Rey’s screams sounded through the room and they were glad no one else was with them in the com center right now.

Finally, Rey fell down and Snoke was gloating and telling what he wanted to do to Luke Skywalker. She tried to call her light saber, but in flew right back to Snoke.

“Damn!” Poe commented.

Rose put a hand on her mouth at what happened next. “Oh my God, he made her watch how the fleet was destroyed.” She needed to blink quickly. She felt tears in the corners of her eyes.

In that moment, Rey reached out, calling Kylo Ren’s lightsaber into her hands and activating it.

Poe, Finn and Rose gasped.

“Holy shit…” Poe exclaimed in awe.

But disappointment took over, when Snoke threw Rey and they saber to the floor.

_“You have the spirit of a true Jedi! And because of that... you must die”, Snoke said, using the Force to turn a kneeling Rey towards Ren._

Rose winced. “Oh, no…” Despite very well knowing who died on that day, she was completely taken in by what she saw. Her heart was beating fast.

_“My worthy apprentice, son of darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training and fulfill your destiny.”_

“Doesn’t sound good”, Finn said bitterly, watching Kylo picking up his light saber from the floor.

Poe nodded.

_“I know what I have to do”, Kylo replied to Snoke._

_”Ben...” Rey whispered._

“Why is she calling him Ben?!” Finn mumbled annoyed.

_Snoke laughed. “You think you can turn him? Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed. I cannot be beaten. I see his mind. I see his every intent. Yes, I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true!”_

“But…” Rose began, noticing that something didn’t add up. From the angle she couldn’t properly see, but…

Suddenly she gasped. “The light saber!” She pointed to the throne, where something silver was slowly moving.

_“And now, foolish child, he ignites it... and kills his true enemy!” Snoke narrated what he believed to be happening. Only to be the one to get killed a moment later._

Poe, Finn and Rose sat there, mouths agape. They watched Snoke getting cut in two halves and the activated lightsaber flying towards Rey, who caught it and rose in front of Kylo Ren.

“What the hell…” Poe breathed, completely stunned. And that feeling increased, when he watched Rey and Kylo starting to fight the guards together. “Am I hallucinating?” he asked.

“Then we are, too”, Finn replied, staring at the screen in disbelieve.

“Wow…” Rose whispered. She felt a shiver running down her spine. She hated to admit it, but she was fascinated and thrilled, seeing Rey and Kylo fighting together. “Leia was right.”

Poe and Finn shot her an incredulous look, then kept on watching the fight.

“Holy shit, they’re good…” Poe whispered in awe.

“But, I don’t understand”, Finn said. “If he turned on Snoke and is killing guards “ – he gestured towards the computer – “how did he end up becoming Supreme Leader himself?”

Before Poe or Rose could answer, the three of them saw Rey throwing her light saber to Kylo’s aid, calling him Ben again.

Finn opened his mouth, but just clenched his fingers into fists, saying nothing.

One the screen Rey was talking as if Kylo was on the Resistance’s side now, but…

Poe exhaled heavily, when Kylo’s words lead into a different direction.

_“It's time to let old things die. Snoke... Skywalker... the Sith... the Jedi... the rebels...”_

A breathed “What?” escaped Rose’s lips.

“He didn’t turn…” Finn concluded.

_“Rey... I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a new order to the galaxy”, Kylo said._

_”Don't do this, Ben. Please don't go this way”, Rey whispered._

“Holy shit, was he asking her to marry him?!” Rose said in a tone Finn and Poe found highly disturbing, because she managed to sound equally appalled and excited.

_”No, no. You're still holding on! Let go!_

“I don’t think, you’re supposed to yell at the woman you’re proposing to”, Poe remarked dryly.

_“You want to know the truth about your parents or have you always known? You've just hidden it away. You know the truth. Say it… Say it.”_

_“_ _They were nobody” Rey replied in tears._

_“They were filthy junk traders. Sold you off for drinking money”, Kylo said._

_Rey let out a sob._

_“They're dead, in a pauper's grave in a Jakku desert. You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You're nothing…”_

“Asshole”, Finn hissed, making fists again.

_“But not to me”, Kylo continued softly and held out his hand. “Join me…”_

A strangled noise escaped Rose’s lips.

The men gave her an alarmed look.

“Oh my God, he told her he loved her”, she breathed delighted, even if it was inappropriate.

“No, he did not!” Finn quickly replied, not sounding convincing at all, then whispering insecurely to Poe: “Did he?”

Poe shrugged.

_“Please...” Kylo pleaded._

_Rey slowly raised her hand._

Rose screeched. “Her hand…”

“Oh”, all three of them made simultaneously, seeing how Rey used the Force calling the lightsaber and how that lead to a Force struggle and an explosion.

Speechless they saw Rey and Kylo lying on the ground – until Rey slowly moved and got up. She looked around.

“Run away!” Finn whispered to the figure on the screen, very well knowing how silly that was. He just couldn’t help himself.

Rey on the screen walked to the still unconscious Kylo Ren. Then she called his sword into her hands and activated it.

Rose made a strangled noise again, covering her mouth with both hands.

Finn just gave her a disbelieving look. “Kill him”, he whispered to the woman on the screen, which made Rose and Poe exchange some eye rolling glances.

Of course, nothing of that sort happened. The three of them saw the struggle in Rey. She raised the blade - but couldn’t do it. She deactivated it, hung it on the belt of unconscious Kylo Ren, even checked if he was breathing, then picked up the pieces of the destroyed lightsaber and ran away.

The video froze on her leaving the room and him still on the floor. Finn, Rose and Poe stared for several moments on the screen.

“But… he kind of turned, right?” Rose finally asked, still trying to wrap her head around what she’d just see.

“Guys… I have no idea what that was”, Poe said, gesturing to the screen. “Was that real? Am I hallucinating?”

“That’s not exactly the version she told us…” Rose said, almost smirking.

“Not funny.” Finn glared at her.

Poe let out a deep, pensive sigh. “Well…” he drawled, trying to put his thoughts into words. “I have to admit that using the Force against Snoke like that was quite something…” Words failed him and his shook his head. “But that was still the man who tortured me…”

“Exactly!” Finn enthusiastically agreed.

Rose slowly weighed her head. “Maybe not… You saw how different he was with Rey, right?” She pointed to the screen that was still showing the last picture from the video. “And Leia always said her son had still light inside him. That’s why she gave her life to save him. And I think Rey may have feelings for him.”

“But-“ Finn wanted to protest, only to be cut off my Maz Kanata.

“Maybe you should continue watching”, Maz interrupted him.

“Did you watch us watching?” Poe asked, raising his eyebrows and looking around if other people were in the room as well. But Maz appeared to be the only one who had snuck inside.

“Yes”, she simply said.

“Okay, just checking”, he replied with a shrug and gestured to Rose to do as Maz had suggested, which meant playing another video.

“She can’t be in love with him…” Finn mumbled offended.

“Let’s see...” Rose began and types in a few commands. “Here’s something else…” Her eyes widened. “Oh.”

“What?” Poe asked alarmed.

“Exegol”, Rose whispered. “This video is marked with ‘Ren meeting Palpatine at Exegol’…”

“Oh, shit…” Poe breathed.

Maz just nodded.

“Play it”, Finn demanded.

Rose gave Poe a questioning look – he nodded.

When the video started, the four of them saw Kylo Ren floating down on a platform into a dark hall, activating his light saber.

_“At last.”  
  
_

Rose, Poe and Finn went pale, hearing Palpatine’s voice. Shivers ran down their spines.

Maz just sighed.

_“Snoke trained you well.”_

_“I killed Snoke. I’ll kill you”, Kylo said in a firm voice._

_“My boy, I made Snoke. I have been every voice, you have ever heard inside your head.”_

“Did he…” Finn began.

“…change his voice to Snoke and Vader? Yes”, Poe finished the question and answered it in disbelieve.

“Leia was right”, Rose breathed.

“Shit…” Poe hissed and let a tirade of curses follow, no one had ever heard from him- or at all.

Maz raised an eyebrow.

They watched Kylo Ren continuing his way and Palpatine talking from somewhere in the dark.

_“The first order was just the beginning. I will give you so much more”, the Emperor promised._

_“You’ll die first.”_

_“I have died before. The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural.”_

Lightning made Palpatine’s face visible - Rose and Finn shrieked. They watched Kylo pointing his red light saber directly into the face of the Emperor.

_“What could **you** give me?” Kylo asked._

_“Everything. A new Empire.”_

Some more curses escaped Poe’s lips.

_“The might of the Final Order will soon be ready. It will be yours if you do as I ask. Kill the girl. End the Jedi. And become what your grandfather Vader could not. You will rule all the galaxy as the new Emperor. But beware – she is not who you think she is.”_

_“Who is she?”_

They saw Palpatine grin and draw the moment out.

“Come on, tell us!” Finn urged him.

Poe shook his head with a Do-you-believe-that-works?-glance.

_“My granddaughter and heir to my throne. But she wasn’t raised as she was supposed to be. If you want to rule, you have to end her life and not let yourself to be seduced by her to turn to the light.”_

Before she knew what she was doing, Rose quickly pushed the pause button. “Oh, no-no-no- _no_ , he didn’t just say that, did he? _Please_ tell me, he didn’t say what I think I heard he said… It can’t be…” she rambled.

“Oh, my dear children”, Maz replied, before Poe or Finn could snap out of the shock. “Rey is what he says – but that did never mean that she had to become what he wanted her to.” Maz gave them encouraging glances. “Rey never wanted to be a Sith or an Empress. There may have been a pull towards darkness, but she fought it off again and again.”

“She didn’t take Ren’s hand…” Rose whispered.

“No!” Finn suddenly exclaimed. “This must be a lie! Some evil scheme! I refuse to believe that our Rey is the granddaughter of that monster! She would’ve told us! Right?... _Right_?”

Poe just stared and shook his head. “I don’t know…”

Silence fell.

“Is there more?” Maz finally asked Rose softly, pointing at the screen.

Rose found it suddenly difficult to move. “Uhm…” She checked. “Not from Hux... I guess, he couldn’t save more before he died… But we should be able to get more with his codes.”

“The hanger!” Finn suddenly exclaimed.

“What do you mean?” Rose replied confused.

“The hanger we picked up Rey from. That was after Hux helped us to escape. Ren was talking to her in the hanger before she jumped to the Falcon.”

Rose nodded and her finger flew over the keyboard. The others watched patiently.

It took a few minutes, but she managed to gain access to the surveillance videos.

“Ready?” she asked hoarsely. Part of her wanted to see this, the other part wanted just to crawl into bed and forget all about Rey’s supposed lineage.

The other’s nodded.

Rose took a deep breath and pressed play.

On the screen Rey and Kylo Ren were surrounded by storm troopers.

_“Why did the Emperor come for me? Why did he want to kill a child? Tell me”, Rey demanded._

_“Because he saw what you would become. You don’t just have power. You have **his** power. You’re his granddaughter. **You** are a Palpatine.”  
  
_

Rose whimpered, seeing how shocked Rey had been in that moment.

  
_“My mother was the daughter of Vader. Your father was the son of the Emperor. What Palpatine doesn’t know is we’re a dyad in the Force way. Two that are one. We’ll kill him together and take the throne.”  
  
_

“Dyad?” Rose whispered confused, watching with the others how Ren took off his helmet.

  
_“You know what you need to do. You **know** ”, he said.  
  
_

Finn rolled his eyes. “And he offers his hand again! Does he always have to do that?!”

  
_“I do”, Rey replied._

The Falcon rose behind her and Rey fled to it.

Exhaling heavily, Rose ended the video.

“What’s a dyad?” Finn repeated Rose’s question.

Poe shrugged. “Something we certainly won’t like”, he mumbled.

“I suggest, you look at Exegol again”, Maz said.

“What do you mean?” Finn replied.

Rose was already on it and typing something. She understood exactly what Maz meant. “When Rey was there.”

“Oh… right…” Finn nodded.

Poe also nodded. He looked determined. “Good, then we’ll finally know, what went down there and why she ran off with the Falcon. That has to have something to do with what happened there.”

Despite knowing already, Maz didn’t say anything right now. They needed to see for themselves.

“Rose?” Poe asked.

“Yes… one moment… We took their computer cores and started analyzing the data, but it’s a huge amount. I need to find the surveillance tapes…”

A few minutes later she was ready.

“Okay, here it is. Throne room on Exegol. Right after Rey landed.”

They exchanged a few glances and she started the footage. 

“A really creepy place…” Finn breathed.

“And that throne doesn’t exactly look comfy”, Poe quipped, watching Rey walking through the hall.

“Those voices…” Rose whispered shuddering.

Hearing the Emperor’s voice again, instantly gave them shivers again.

_“Long have I waited for my grandchild to come home. I never wanted you dead. I wanted you **here**. Empress Palpatine.”  
  
_

Poe let out a sound of disgust, because the Sith called Rey by that name.

“Wait a sec”, Rose whispered. “He’s telling her the exact opposite from what he told Ren.”

“Huh”, Poe made.

  
_“You will take the throne. It is your birthright to rule. Here. It is in your blood. **Our** blood.”_

_“I haven’t come to lead the Sith. I’ve come to end them”, Rey replied._

_“As a Jedi?”_

_“Yes.”_

“That’s our girl!” Poe exclaimed proudly.

  
_“No. Your hatred. Your anger. You want to kill me. That is what I want. Kill me and my spirit will pass into you, as all the Sith live in me. You will be Empress. We will be one.”_

“I’d call that delusions of grandeur”, Finn remarked dryly.

Rose shook her head. “Did he really think, Rey would do that?!”

The lightening on the screen made them flinch.

_“The time has come! With your hatred you will take my life and you will ascend”, Palpatine demanded.  
“All you want is for me to hate, but I won’t. Not even you”, Rey replied.  
“Weak, like your parents”, he said.  
“My parents were strong. They saved me from you”, Rey firmly stated.  
“Your Master Luke Skywalker was saved by his father. The only family you have here is **me**.”_

Poe scoffed. “Yeah right, he says that and then opens the ceiling and makes her watch. Is that family time for the Sith?!”

_“They don’t have long. No one is coming to help them”, the Emperor said._

“Liar!” Finn hissed.

_“And you are the one who led them here. Strike me down. Take the throne. Reign over a new empire and the fleet will be yours. Only you have the power to save them. Refuse, and your new family dies.”_

Rose rolled her eyes. “Is he serious?! A few moments ago he told her, he was her only family – and then _that_.”

“Must have hit his head pretty heavily, when Vader threw him down that shaft thirty years ago”, Poe commented dryly.

Then his eyes widened. “Whoa, did she just nod?!”

_“Good”, Palpatine said pleased._

“Shit…” Finn breathed. “What the hell…?”

_“The ritual begins! She will strike me down and pledge herself as a Sith… She will draw her weapon.”  
  
_

They saw Rey activating a blue lightsaber and heard the Sith in the room chanting.

“No…” Rose breathed, while Poe and Finn watched silently in horror.

  
_“She will come to me.”  
  
_

Rey started walking towards Palpatine and Rose whimpered.

  
_”She will take her revenge. And with a stroke of her saber, the Sith are reborn. The Jedi are dead!”_

Rose quickly paused the video, gasping for air. “Sorry… I…” She blinked in order to no break out into tears. “I… I know she didn’t turn, but this… this is intense…”

Poe nodded with consternation.

Rose took a deep breath and pressed play again.

“Why is she looking so absent at some times?” Finn wondered.

_“Do it! Make the sacrifice!” Palpatine ordered._

_Rey slowly took a swing, leading the lightsaber behind her back – then her hand was suddenly empty._

“Wait!” This time Poe surged forward to pause the video. “Where did the lightsaber go?”

“She didn’t throw it away, did she? No, can’t be. Why would she?” Finn asked confused.

Rose changed something on the screen and several video frames appeared.

“Oh my God, there!” She typed something and let most of them disappear. Only the video with Rey in the throne room and one other remained.

“Ren”, Poe said in disbelieve. But he didn’t manage to emphasize the name as cold as he wanted to.

Rose started both videos play simultaneously now. She, Poe and Finn couldn’t believe what they saw.

“Did she somehow teleport her lightsaber to him and had a spare for herself?” Poe asked to make sure he really saw it.

“I think they nodded to each other”, Rose said in awe. “But they’re in different rooms. How can that be?”

A smile tugged at Maz’ lips – she was pleased and impressed. “You already encountered the answer.”

Stunned they watched Rey and the man, they believed to be still Kylo Ren, fighting their opponents.

“He’s killing off his own knights”, Rose commented surprised. “Wow, he fights really good.”

“Hey, you’re talking about an enemy here!” Finn protested.

“Where’d he go?” Poe suddenly asked, when Ren ran out of camera range.

The answer came instantly on the screen. He was in the throne room now and used the Force to get rid of the last guard standing.

Poe, Finn and Rose unwillingly held their breaths watching him walk to Rey, exchanging a glance with her and both of them facing the Emperor with raised blades.

“Holy shit…” Rose exclaimed in a high pitched voice. “He turned for her. Oh my God, he really turned for her!”

“You can’t know that!” Finn yelled. “He could toy with her!” Something inside of his fought against that conclusion and admitting that Rose could be right.

_“Stand together, die together!” Palpatine called and threw them back._

_The light sabers scattered around._

“Oh no…” Rose whispered.

They watched Palpatine using the Force to bring them back, kneeling in front of him and his joy in noticing what was going on.

_“The life force of your bond. A dyad in the Force. A power like life itself. Unseen for generations”, he summarized pleased._

“Bond?! Oh, no, that doesn’t mean what I think it does… Does it?” Finn rambled exasperated.

_“And now the power of two restores the one true Emperor.”_

“Oh no…” Rose breathed, seeing how Palpatine drew the energy from Rey and Ben – as she decided to call him now. Those words seemed to be the only ones currently present in Rose’s vocabulary.

Even Maz looked now in horror at the screen. She winced watching Rey and Ben fall to the floor. Finn and Poe were speechless. The shock had completely taken over.

_“Look what you have made.” Palpatine said._

Rose gasped seeing Ben slowly waking up and rising, only to wince again when the Emperor used the Force on him again.

_“As once I fell, so falls the last Skywalker!” he commented, throwing Ben into a pit, then talking to his fellow Sith and shooting Force lightning into the sky._

“Skywalker? … What?!” Finn commented. “I thought he was Leia’s son, not Luke’s.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “Leia is a born Skywalker, you moron.”

“Oh, right…”

Poe sighed. “So this is what happened to the ships. The lightning was _him_ ”, he said with a glare.

Rose sobbed, not able to stop herself. “Palpatine threw him into an abyss…” she breathed barely audible. “And Rey…”

Before one of the others could answer, they saw Rey regaining consciousness.

Finn let out a sound of relief. “But why doesn’t she move?” he asked after a few moments.

Then they heard her suddenly talk.

_“Be with me… Be with me… Be with me…”_

“Who is she calling? Him? But he’d dead, right?” Finn asked.

“The Jedi”, Maz explained. “Every Jedi who ever lived.”

A smile tugged at Rose’s lips. The men just gave Maz confused glances. But all of them watched in awe Rey getting back on her feet again, and a lightsaber flying into her hand.

“I think this is it…” Poe whispered. “Looks like a pretty serious showdown.”

_“Let your death be the final word in the story of rebellion!” Palpatine yelled, shooting lighting against her._

_Rey lifted her light saber and used it to her defense of some lightening, holding up the blade to catch the blue lightning._

_“You are_ _nothing_ _! A scavenger girl. No match for a power like me. I am all the Sith!”_

 _“And_ _I…_ _am all the Jedi!”_

In complete and utter surprise and disbelief they watched Rey activating a second light saber from behind her back and bringing both blades into an X together, moving then towards Palpatine, pushing his energy back towards him.

A stunned “Wow” came over Poe’s lips.

Rey deflected the Force lightning back to Palpatine, destroying him. Then both sabers dropped out of her hand and she fell to the floor.

Rose let out a startled gasp. “No…”

“That’s…” Finn began with a strangled voice. “I think I felt her dying that moment…”

“Rey…” Poe just managed.

“Look…” Maz pointed to the edge of the screen, where Ben Solo crawled out of the pit.

They saw how he made his way to her and took her in his arms.

“He loves her…” Rose breathed.

“Why is he touching her?!” Finn hissed annoyed, seeing how Ben had her in his arms and put a hand on Rey’s stomach.

“Is he trying to heal her?” Poe wondered, remembering Rey healing the snake.

Rose squealed, when Rey’s hand covered Ben’s and she sat up. “He brought her back!... Can Jedi do that? … Awww, he saved her!”

“What the hell was in your coffee, Rose?!” Finn complained, not wanting to accept what he saw in the video.

_“Ben…” Rey said happily. She smiled, cupped Ben’s face and kissed him._

“What?!” Finn yelled loud enough probably the entire base could hear.

Rose squealed in delight.

Holding their breaths, they saw Ben falling backwards and vanishing.

“No!” Rose exclaimed.

“Did he…?” Poe didn’t finish the question.

A stunned and heaving silence took over.

Rey on the screen rose after a few moments and left the nearly destroyed hall.

Maz just waited, who was going to talk first. She wanted to see how they would react now and to what conclusion they would come.

“But…” Rose finally started quietly, pausing the video. “Rey didn’t cry…and when she arrived here, she seemed to feel like everyone else after the battle… He can’t be dead…” She looked to Maz. “Right?”

Maz showed her a knowingly smile. “You know the answer.”

Rose’s eyes widened. “He’s alive, isn’t he? And she’s where he is.”

“Clever girl.”

Finn made a disapproving sound.

Poe exhaled sharply. “Are we really talking about Ben Solo here? Or is this some scheme of the First Order?”

Maz touched his upper arm. “I know how troubled your thoughts must be. Kylo Ren did terrible things to the galaxy. And to you.” She made a pause. “But you saw with your own eyes how he killed Snoke and returned to the light, followed by helping Rey defeating Palpatine. You’ll have to decide now if you want to keep seeing the enemy in him with all that entails – or if you want to give him the chance of showing that he really is Ben Solo again.”

“What will _you_ do?” Poe asked her hesitantly.

Maz showed an encouraging smile. “You know the answer”, she repeated her earlier statement to Rose’s question. “And I wouldn’t answer anyway, because everyone will have to decide for themselves.” She turned and went away.

Finn pressed his lips together. “I hate this.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “I think…” She gestured a little helpless. “Oh, I don’t know… I want to believe what we saw.” She pointed to the screen and a smile ran over her lips thinking about the display of true love she’d seen. Also… “Leia believed in her son. She gave her live helping to save him… I’m getting the shivers thinking about what that monster Palpatine said about the voices in Ben’s head. I–“

“You’re calling him _Ben_ now?!” Finn cut her off.

She shot a glare at him. “I think he earned a chance. Of course, we’ll have to be careful. But we’re having complete faith in Rey. Right?”

Her gaze locked with Finn’s and Poe’s, but they didn’t answer.

“Right?” she insisted.

Poe sighed. “Probably…”

Finn nodded almost imperceptible.

Rose grabbed her pendant. “I believe in Leia. In Rey. And in love. I saw something there.” She pointed at the screen again. “I hope…” She unwillingly smiled again for a moment. “I think this could be something we desperately need.”

The men looked at her confused.

“What do you mean?” Poe replied.

“Hope. Faith. Seeing something good. After years of darkness, war, death and despair this could help the galaxy healing. Maybe… if something good can come from bad, the past can rest in peace.”

“I don’t think it’s quite that simple, but I know what you mean”, Poe said. His expression got a little softer. “I hate Kylo Ren for what he did to me. And I’m afraid Rey is getting hurt. I love her like a sister. But… if Ren is really gone… and if Ben Solo helped saving the galaxy… and if they’re in love… I’ willing to give him a chance…”

Rose smiled.

“But no promises”, he added. “And I’ll probably punch him anyway, when I see him.”

Rose chuckled and looked questioningly at Finn.

He shook his head. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You know firsthand how it is to be brainwashed and waking up from it”, she pointed out.

“Yes, but…” Finn made an annoyed sound. “I’ll think about it.” With that he got up and went away.

“You have a good point”, Poe admitted.

“I don’t wanna overromanticize this. But this is kind of… incredible and like one of those epic love stories.”

Poe laughed. “You read too much of that stuff.”

She shrugged. “Maybe. I just hope, Rey’s coming back soon and tells us herself about what happened. And him.”

He sighed. “Yeah, and she’ll probably bring him along. Won’t be pretty, when people recognize him.”

“So, we’ll have to mediate then. Leia would have. I wished she was here…” Rose said sadly.

“Me, too…” He ran a hand over his face. “Okay, I… I’ll send a message to Rey. She needs to know that we know. And I want to know how she is.”

Rose nodded and Poe went into an adjoining room.

***

The next hours went normal. Poe checked frequently for an answer to his message. But nothing yet. He was talking with Rose, when Lieutenant Kaydel KoConnix approached.

“General, you should see this”, she told Poe, while typing something at the computer terminal.

A news channel appeared. Poe’s and Rose’s eyes went wide, seeing the advertising headlines for a news show.

“Oh, shit”, he commented.

“Love conquers everything: Jedi Rey turns Kylo Ren to the light side and defeats the dark Emperor. We have exclusive footage. Stay tuned”, Rose read, completely baffled. “And there’s also something about Ben Solo having been Ren and being redeemed now.”

Kaydel nodded. “It’s all over the news and the holonet. Most news channels make it about an epic love story, but there are a few speculating that all of this might be some evil plan for Kylo Ren to become the ruler of the galaxy with Rey at his side.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Rey would never turn dark. No matter of her lineage.”

“Wait, do they say who Rey is?”

Kaydel gave him a confused look. “What do you mean? A Jedi, of course.”

“But nothing about her lineage?”

“Not as far as I can see.”

Rose checked the news further. “Apparently they have the footage from Snoke’s death. But nothing from Exegol here.”

“Yet”, Poe mumbled.

“I don’t follow”, Kaydel said. “But this video went viral. And they say they have proof of former Supreme Leader Kylo Ren having a hand in saving the galaxy. So, maybe there’s more.”

Poe slowly nodded. “Are there any reactions yet?”

“The news praise them along with the Resistance for saving the Republic. We received already a few messages from the interim government asking about Rey. And Ben Solo. There are also two inquiries for interviews with them and you, General.”

“Oh joy”, he commented dryly on the last part.

“Uhm, who told the press all of this?” Rose asked.

Kaydel shrugged. “No idea.”

“Hux?” Rose thought out loud.

“Why would he?” Poe replied. “And he could only be responsible for the video, but not for telling about who defeated Palpatine.”

“We need to find out”, Poe said to Rose – she nodded.

“Lieutenant!” someone called.

Poe, Rose and Kaydel turned around.

“There’s a ship sent from the interim government approaching.”

“Why?” all three of them asked simultaneously.

“They say something about presents.”

“Presents?” Rose echoed confused.

A loud noise sounded. The ship was landing.

“Let’s take a look”, Poe suggested.

The three of them walked to the landing area. When they arrived, the ship’s engines were already powered down and the ramp opened.

A man stepped outside. “You must be General Dameron”, he greeted Poe. “I’m William Merryweather. The interim government sent me to bring some wedding presents for Rey and Ben Solo.”

Jaws dropped.

“Did you say… _wedding_ presents?” Kaydel finally asked.

“Why yes.” He smiled.

“Uhm…” Rose began. “This, uh, is a little awkward. Rey and Ben Solo are not here. And we, uh… uhm… May I ask how the government comes to believe there was a wedding?”

“That I don’t know. I’m just the messenger.”

Someone from the crew rolled a freight cart with some boxes down the ramp.

“Ah, there they are. Some boxes from several Senators. And I also picked up a present from the royal family of Naboo. I was asked to make a detour for that.”

The crewmen handed Merryweather a datapad and he presented it to Poe. “You need to sign.”

Poe did – still confused about the situation.

“Alright then”, Merryweather smiled. “I’ll be on my way then. I guess this won’t be the last time bringing something when word spreads further.”

Poe, Rose and Kaydel watched the ship depart again.

“Did that just happen?” Poe asked.

“Uh-hum”, Rose made, stepping to the boxes. She opened one, revealing a wrapped present with a card.

“What does the card say?” Kaydel asked curiously.

“Mr. and Mrs. Solo”, Rose read.

“Huh”, Poe just got out.

Rose opened another box. “To Rey and Ben Skywalker-Solo”, she read from the card inside.

“Is that one from Naboo?” Kaydel pointed to one that was bigger than the other.

Rose nodded and opened it as well. “Oh.”

“What?” Poe asked.

“To His Royal Highness Ben Organa Solo Skywalker Naberrie and his wife Rey.”

“His royal what now?” Poe replied baffled.

Kaydel grinned. “Well, technically, Ben Solo is a prince.”

Poe looked at her as if she was wearing an imperial uniform.

“Since Leia Organa was still the Princess of Alderaan – as her son is a prince. Also there is kind of more royalty, for Leia’s mother once was the elected queen of Naboo.”

Poe took a look at the card. He needed to see the words with his own eyes. “Huh…”

“They… Do you think they eloped and got married somewhere?” Kaydel asked carefully. “Are they on their honeymoon now?”

“Rey wouldn’t do something like that”, Rose replied, convinced… well, _hoping_ it was true.

Poe went a little pale. “But wouldn’t that mean that they already were married for a while? Secretly?”

Kaydel and Rose looked at him with wide eyes.

He huffed. “I’ll have to send her another message…”

Kaydel and Rose watched him walk away.

"Spill", Kaydel demanded.

"Later", Rose replied.

" _Now_ ", she urged. "I want to know everything. And if there wasn't a wedding, maybe there should be one soon", she said with a conspiratory smirk."

"Who's getting married?" Another female officer asked.

"I heard that!" Poe's voice sounded from afar. "No wedding planning!"

"I think there still are some pretty nice dresses from General Organa's youth", Kaydel whispered excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will take a few days. Haven't got as much time for writing as I'd like to have.
> 
> By the way, "if something good can come from bad, the past can rest in peace" is a quote from another song. It's a line from "Don't forget me" from the musical "Bombshell" in the TV Show "Smash".


	9. Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very crazy fluff...

Ben was standing in front of the burnt fighter he’d once owned as Kylo Ren. The ship Rey had stolen and obviously taken to Ahch-To. It was strange and amusing seeing the remains. He unwillingly chuckled.

He walked around it, realizing how weird it was. The ship was like a remnant of a bad dream.

Suddenly he felt something through the Force. Rey. Something was going on.

 _Ben. You better come and see this_ , she called him through the bond.

 _On my way_ , he replied and hurried back to the Falcon.

He arrived within minutes and found Rey in front of a computer screen. “What happened?”

She exhaled heavily and pointed to the computer. “The message is from Poe... They got some surveillance footage.”

Ben frowned. “And that worries you?”

“It’s about us.”

“Us?” he echoed.

With a sigh Rey typed something in. A video popped up and started playing.

Ben instantly recognized the throne room, Snoke, Rey and himself. “Oh.”

“Yes.”

Rey let the video play for a while, although it was weird to see herself and she fastforwarded the part about her torture by Snoke. She paused the video when the fight against the guards began.

“How much is there?” Ben asked, already having a guess.

“Until I left.”

He slowly nodded, getting a notion. “That’s not all?”

Rey shook her head. “No. They also saw what happened on Exegol.”

Ben’s eyes widened. “Oh.” That was all he managed, although a lot of questions popped up in his mind.

Rey nodded. “But”, she began with a sigh, “this is the only one that went public.”

His gaze snapped up again. “Public. As in…?”

“As in being shown in the news and going viral in the holonet.”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh, no…”

“Poe didn’t say that much. I think, only he and a few others know about Exegol and about my biological family. But it seems that most of the press is painting us as some heroes.”

“Did you say _us_?” he asked to be sure.

Rey smiled. “Us”, she confirmed. “I just don’t know what to make of this. I mean, it’s better than everyone hating you. So showing up on Republic planets will be no problem, I guess. But…” She gestured around. “People only know this video. They don’t know the… the Palpatine thing”, she continued hesitantly.

“You’re afraid what happens when that part is added to this?” he asked, scooting closer and taking her hand.

She shrugged. “Yes. No. I mean… I’m so relieved that people see the good in you and that they acknowledge that you turned. But I checked the news channels. There are also a lot of theories about all of this being some evil scheme to gain the ultimate power. There’s no denying the fact that Kylo Ren became the Supreme Leader after that day in the throne room. It’s as if most of the press ignores that fact for their great story – and the others try to find the big story about Kylo Ren using the publicity to gain more power by pretending to be Ben Solo again.”

Rey shook her head. “I don’t care if they like me or not. But I don’t wanna be defined by a grandfather I never knew and I’ve had nothing to do with… And I know we were prepared all along for people to hate you and not to like you – but seeing the news I hate it that some people out there think you’re still evil.”

Ben showed her an encouraging smile and pulled her onto his lap and into his arms. “Everyone knows you. If – and I’m emphasizing the if – they learn about your lineage, people would be crazy to believe that changes anything...”

Rey suddenly laughed - which earned her a confused glance from him.

“Yesterday you were the worried one”, she explained.

Now he also laughed.

Rey took a deep breath. “There’s something else… A problem… of some kind.”

“And what’s that?” Ben asked curiously.

“Wedding presents.”

He blinked, not sure if he heard right. “Uh, what?” he asked after a few moments of stunned silence.

A beep made them look around. BB-8 approached, asking the same thing.

But Rey just looked at him, then went on talking to Ben. “I have no idea what’s going on, but Poe said something about wedding presents arriving for us.”

“We didn’t get married”, Ben pointed out. “I mean, not in the real world. So to speak.”

“And that’s the weird part”, Rey agreed. “Poe and the others don’t know why some people believe we are married. But they’re probably on it to find out.”

Ben reached out and brushed some hair behind her ear. “What do we tell people? Do we tell about the bond and that it is like a marriage?” he asked, ignoring the wedding presents for the time being.

She leant into the touch of his hand. “I guess… No point in denying it.” She let out a laugh. “But all of this is completely crazy, isn’t it?”

“Beyond believe”, he replied with a laugh and kissed her.

Rey was torn between seeing where this kissing went and doing something about Poe’s message. Finally, she broke the kiss.

“I should send Poe an answer”, she said.

Ben sighed. “And you want to fly back”, he assumed.

She nodded. “They’re worried. And who knows what the press – or other people – will make of that video further or what might eventually follow.”

“I don’t want to back to reality yet. I want to have you all to myself for a while”, he said quietly.

Rey ran both her hands through his wonderful hair. “I know”, she whispered, kissing him gently. “Me, too.” She caressed his cheeks. “We should go somewhere nice when we sorted those weird things out.”

He smiled. “Sounds like a plan. And, after all, we need to catch up on that honeymoon.”

Rey blushed a little, not even knowing why.

“Did Poe what’s in those mysterious presents?”

She shook her head. “They only looked at the card. They’re respecting our privacy.” Then she added with a wink: “But we can find out soon.”

He slowly nodded.

Rey moved to get back to her own seat, but Ben kept her in place, demanding another kiss.

She giggled, very well knowing what he was up to and that this would very likely end in their bed. “Message. Poe. Now.”

Lifting Rey in his arms, Ben got up. “Later…”

She let out a surprised yelp. “But–“

He cut her off with another kiss and headed to the quarters.

“BB-8, send a message to Poe that everything is alright and that we’ll be back with the Resistance tomorrow!” Rey called.

A beep acknowledged her words.

***

Rose looked at the wedding presents. She was extremely curious what was inside of them. Kydel was at her side, now knowing everything Rose knew.

“We could, you know, take a look inside for security reasons”, Kaydel suggested.

Rose shook her head. “They’re private. We shouldn’t…”

Kaydel sighed. “What about the cards? They might give us a clue to how the senders came to think there was a wedding.”

Rose wanted to object, but finally weighed her head. “Well…”

Kaydel grinned and picked up the card from Naboo. She opened and read it, then showed a disappointed expression. “Just some congrats and an invitation for Ben Solo to learn more about the Naberrie family.”

She reached for another card, but Rose stopped her.

“I don’t think we should open more. Let’s rather contact one of them.”

“Okay, but which one?”

“Maybe… Naboo? Since we know that card?”

Kaydel nodded.

Rose returned the nod and opened a com channel to Naboo.

The hologram of a middle aged woman in a royal robe appeared. “This is Indra Oreyka, Head of the Communcations Center at the Royal Palace of Naboo. It is an honor to receive a call from the Resistance.”

“Thank you”, Rose replied. “I’m Commander Rose Tico, Head of Resistance Communications. And this is Lieutenant Connix.”

“How may I help you?”

“We’re calling about the wedding present for Ben Solo and Rey.”

“Ah, yes”, Indra smiled. “The Queen wanted to make sure it would arrive quickly.”

“I see”, Rose said carefully. “This may sound a little weird, but we were very surprised.”

“How so?”

“Rey and Ben are currently not here”, Rose said as vaguely as possible.

“Oh, well, do not worry. Queen Milena knows how terribly late she is. But then again, apparently the wedding was a very private affair and she though now would be the appropriate time.”

“Uhm… yes…” Rose tried, hoping Indra would say more without her needing to ask.

“The Queen is, of course, aware how delicate the situation is. The galaxy may have to get used first to the fact that Prince Ben has returned from the darkness. She understands that his marriage should remain private for now. But she knows the Naberrie family and was always fond of Princess Leia. So she wants Prince Ben to receive his inheritance.”

“Inheritance?” Rose echoed.

“Oh, I am so sorry, Commander Tico. You cannot know, of course. Well, I am talking about the estate of the late Senator Padmé Naberrie. Princess Leia never claimed it. But Queen Milena insists on it to be given to the senator’s grandson.”

Rose and Kaydel exchanged some glances.

“I see”, Rose said, deciding to ask now. “So, uhm, to be honest, we are not sure, how the Queen may have learned about the marriage. You know – since it was kept private.”

Indra just smiled. “The Queen is very perceptive.”

“I don’t understand.”

Indra chuckled. “Princess Leia, well, prattled away.”

Rose and Kaydel looked surprised at the woman – surprised about the words and the fact that Leia had known.

“The Princess talked to Queen Milena from time to time since the Naboo were allies of the Rebellion”, Indra continued. “The Princess let on some day that she had a daughter-in-law.”

“Did she?”

“Well, not that plainly. She said something about family and love, but to the Queen it was very obvious.”

“But she didn’t know for sure?” Kaydel inquired.

Indra laughed. “Oh, she checked of course.”

“She checked…” Rose echoed.

“Ah, Leia and her secrets”, Indra said amused.

“And… did Queen Milena mention the marriage to the government of the Republic by any chance?” Rose asked.

“Possible”, Indra replied and typed something on a keyboard not visible to Rose and Kaydel. “I sent you something… Give my best wishes to the Prince and his wife. Naboo out.”

Rose and Kaydel were completely taken by surprise by the abrupt ending of the call.

“What just happened?” Kaydel asked.

Rose made a helpless sound and checked for the transmission. She opened a file and her jaw dropped.

Kaydel stared at the words on the screen in disbelief. “Is that some sort of marriage certificate?”

She got no answer. Rose also stared at the document. When she finally snapped out of it, she enlarged the file in order to get a better look at it.

Kaydel also leant in.

“It is…” Rose finally answered. “Or more like some sort of verification. Look.” She pointed to a particular section on the document. “That marking suggests that this certificate was issued due to a relative’s request.”

“Uh… what?” Kaydel replied completely confused.

“This is something that happens when the spouses are not able to get the marriage certificate themselves or in case the wedding was not contracted by an official of the Republic”, Maz’ voice sounded behind the two women. “Like a spiritual wedding. A Force bond, for example.”

They spun around.

Rose let out a startled sound. “How are you always showing up like this?”

Maz didn’t have a chance to answer.

“So, General Organa did this?” Kaydel asked. “And you knew?”

“Well, she needed someone to be witness in order to get the certificate. We vouched for the marriage by a bond in the Force to be valid.”

Kaydel and Rose exchanged a glance, trying to grasp the new information.

Maz chuckled, seeing their aghast expressions. “Do you wanna sit down?”

“Leia knew”, Rose repeated, recalling what she’d seen in the surveillance footage and to what conclusions she’d come. “But why did she never talk about this?” Suddenly her eyes widened in a realization. “Oh my God, does Rey even know?”

“Only recently. But not about the certificate”, Maz freely explained.

“Wow…” Kaydel just managed and added after a moment: “But how can someone get married without knowing about it? I mean, I heard about accidents on diplomatic missions. But we’re talking here about the middle of a war and two people who were – more or less – enemies at that time. Right?”

Maz just kept her knowing smile. “Love is blind. And sometimes not only a hit with a lightsaber can help that.”

“So…” Rose tried to recap. “Rey and Ben are really married because of their Force bond. They didn’t know, but Leia somehow did and got a certificate legalizing it.”

“Yes.”

Rose’s gaze travelled to Kaydel. Their eyes locked. Kaydel grinned.

“But that doesn’t mean they can’t have a proper wedding, does it?” Rose finally asked with a twinkle in her eyes, looking to Maz again.

The thousand year old woman just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, my imagination went absolutely crazy in this chapter... I actually had two different ideas for how some people could have learned about the marriage. The other one has something to do with Hux. But I won't say more - I'll rather usw the idea for another fic ;)
> 
> I chose the Leia idea, because I always thought that, if she knew about Rey's lineage, she must have also sensed the strong connection between her and Ben - or/and that Rey was secretly in love with him. And yes, of course, Ghost Leia will show up and explain everything ;)


	10. Dresses, discoveries and decisions

“We should really ask them first”, Kaydel said, when she watched Rose looking through Leia’s wardrobe. Her earlier remark about these dresses had only been meant as a joke.

“I think it’s safe to say Rey and Ben would have already messaged if they were not married or didn’t intend to be. And what we saw in those videos spoke volumes. Hell, whole libraries.”

“But… this…” Kaydel gestured.

“If Leia was still alive, she would go through her dresses herself to find one for Rey”, Rose replied, stopping suddenly. “Oh, look, it’s the one she wore for the medal ceremony after the destruction of the first death star.”

“As enthusiastic I’m about this – we should really talk to the bride and groom first”, Kaydel insisted.

“I second that”, a voice sounded.

Kaydel and Rose turned around, Rose still holding the dress.

Poe Dameron was standing in the doorway. “And who the hell is supposed to officiate? We don’t have any government official or priest here.”

Rose’s surprise turned into a slight grin. “Generals do have that power. Wouldn’t it be nice to do something like that instead of shooting at other ships? Be the one blessing the union of the hearts as a symbol of peace?”

Kaydel suppressed a baffled gasp.

Poe managed to keep his expression neutral. He crossed his arms. “Do you want me to answer that or shall I just glare?”

Rose held his gaze. “I could ask Finn.”

Now Poe laughed. “Yeah, right. You might wanna check the temperature in hell first.” He shook his head and took a deep breath. “Rose, I might give Ben Solo a chance, but that doesn’t mean that I’ll help him and Rey getting married.”

“Wouldn’t you do that for Rey?”

His expression softened. He sighed. “Only for her.”

“And Leia?” Rose added carefully.

Kaydel just watched, hoping things wouldn’t escalate.

Poe sighed again. “You know the answer”, he said and walked away.

“And now?” Kaydel finally asked, not sure what to make of this.

Rose smiled and hung the dress back between the others. “Oh, I think, he’ll come around eventually. When Rey asks him, he won’t brush her off.”

“ _If_ she asks him”, Kaydel corrected.

Rose just shrugged. “Come on, we’ll check for a message from her. I’ll show her the white dress, when she’s back.”

With a sigh the Lieutenant followed her to the com center.

Surprisingly, Poe was there. He was looking at the screen and appeared to not know how to react to the message.

“What’s going on?” Rose asked.

He pointed to the screen. “See for yourself.”

“From BB-8?”

“Read it”, Poe urged her.

Rose’s gaze flew over the words.

_To Poe Dameron:_

_Hello Master Dameron,_

_Mistress Rey is currently busy with Ben Solo (shall I call him master or not? I was not instructed either way). She asked me to tell you that everything is alright and that we will return tomorrow._

_But I got some information from the holonet about what those two are doing behind closed doors and I am highly in doubt that we will make it in time, if they keep up having sex all the time. I assume we will be delayed._

_Also, I’d like to complain at this point that I was never given information about human biology and sexuality. I understand now your encounters with several women on multiple occasions._

_But, however, I’d like to volunteer if there is any offspring of yours needing a babysitter. Or if Mistress Rey will be in need in the future._

_Hopefully until tomorrow, because I hate this planet,  
BB-8_

Rose’s jaw fell and she just managed to blink. She reread the message. Then she suddenly said in the most serious expression and the most casual voice: “I’ll kill them if they are currently on their honeymoon without telling us.”

“ _That’s_ your concern?!” Poe echoed appalled, crossing his arms.

She mirrored his movement. “Should I ask about the lady friends BB-8 was referring to?” she teased him.

His eyes widened. “No”, he just replied firmly and walked away.

Rose waited until he was gone, then turned to Kaydel with a little squeal. “I mean it – I’ll never forgive her, if they already caught up with getting married. But this is _sooo_ great.”

Kaydel chuckled at her enthusiasm. “Sorry, I’ve still get to get used to the fact that he was our enemy until a few days ago and now is the opposite.”

Rose sighed and tried to look professional again. “I know… But, I just can’t help it. Not after seeing the videos. It would maybe be different if someone had only told the story without proof. But I – all of us – saw it.”

“I know…” Kaydel also said. “Poe will come around eventually.”

Rose nodded. “But just to be on the safe side – we should take a medkit with us, when they arrive with the Falcon.”

“Definitely.”

“Commander”, a voice sounded.

Rose and Kaydel turned to another Lieutenant approaching them.

“We found the files you were looking for. The interim government helped with our inquiry”, the woman said, pointing to the screen next to the two officers. “I sent it to this computer.”

“Thanks.”

The woman nodded and left again.

Rose stepped to the computer and opened said files.

“What is this?” Kaydel asked.

“Everything there is about the Palpatine family. Any scraps collected over the years by the Senate and the Resistance that is.”

“Why did you want that? He’s finally and really forever gone, isn’t he?”

“Yes…” Rose drawled. “But Rey might want to know more about her parents and rest of her family. Perhaps someone’s still alive. And if the press should dig up something about her lineage she will be prepared. And so will we.”

“Okay… makes sense.”

They looked at the files.

“Not really much…” Kaydel commented.

“No…” Rose agreed, opening one of them.

“Is that Rey’s birth certificate?”

“Yes… Oh!” Rose looked at Kaydel.

“Her birthday is the day after tomorrow.”

“It is”, Rose said, grinning broadly now.

“You want to throw her a party”, Kaydel replied with a laugh.

“No. I mean, yes, that too”, Rose retorted. “But the date.”

“Uh… yes?”

“The _date_ ”, Rose repeated.

Kaydel frowned, then her eyes suddenly widened. She stepped closer to the computer and typed something in. Another birth certificate popped up next to Rey’s. It belonged to one Ben Solo.

“Huh”, Rose just made.

“They have the same date of birth – only ten years apart”, Kaydel finally spelled it out. “Coincidence?”

“The date maybe. But that dyad-thingy probably not.”

“Palpatine must have known”, the Lieutenant remarked. “What if he was only able to bridge their minds, as he called it, because of this connection of the birth dates?”

Rose shrugged. “I don’t know. We know too little about the Force. Leia might have known. But I suppose something like sharing a birth date might have helped gaining a stronger connection and to something like letting it evolve to a bond and even a full blown dyad. There are enough cultures believing that things are literally written in the stars and are destiny.”

Kaydel nodded slowly. “I wonder if they know.”

Rose chuckled. “Rey doesn’t know her birthday. She wasn’t even fully sure about her age. She might know about his birthday, but I’m not sure.”

“So, they’re in for a nice surprise”, Kaydel said with a grin.

While nodding Rose’s gaze fell on the names of Rey’s parents. She instantly Rose an eyebrow. “Wow.”

“What?” Kaydel asked, following her glance. Her jaw dropped. “No fucking way.”

_Father: Andros Palpatine_

_Mother: Cassandra Dameron Palpatine_

“Uhm… That…” Rose was at a loss for words. “Wow… okay… uhm…”

Kaydel unwillingly laughed. “Your vocabulary is amazing.”

Rose shot her a glare, then reached to a communicator. “Tico to Dameron.”

 _What is it now?_ Poe Dameron’s voice sounded. _Do you need a advice on colors for the wedding venue?_ he added sarcastically.

She decided to ignore that remark. “I was just wondering if you’re related to a Cassandra Dameron.”

 _Why do you ask?_ he replied surprised.

“So, you are.”

They heard a sigh. “I was.”

A moment of silence followed.

_She was my father’s half-sister, but disappeared when she was seventeen. Everyone assumed that she died._

Rose sighed. “More like got married to a man which no one would have understood.”

_What the hell are you talking about?_

“You better come back to the com center. I need to show you something. Tico out”, Rose said, ending the connection.

“Oh my God, if they’re really cousins, he will get even more protective”, Kaydel commented with a grin.

***

BB-8 was pouting when Rey and Ben emerged the master quarters. He complained in a tirade of loud beeps.

“I’m sorry, BB-8”, Rey apologized. “We’ll get the Falcon ready in a few minutes. Are all the Porgs off?”

The droid added some beeps.

“Huh”, Ben made.

Rey sighed. “We can’t take them with us.”

BB-8 chirped quickly.

“Yes, but that was something different. Those three Porgs hid in the Falcon and Chewie returned them here after the battle of Crait. We can’t fly here all the time and bring back some stowaway Porgs”, Rey told him.

Some sad chirps were the answer.

“You chased them yesterday, because they stole some rations. You were furious and wanted to point a gun at them. That suddenly changed?”

Ben chuckled and placed a kiss at Rey’s temple. “Well, as I remember we were also on our throats at first. Let him have some pets, sweetheart. But he’ll have to look after them”, he said and headed to the cockpit.

Rey looked surprised after him.

BB-8 beeped a question.

“Fine, but not more than two.”

Now BB-8 rolled around with happy beeps.

Rey sighed again. “You’re welcome… Did you message Poe?”

The droid confirmed and added something.

But Rey’s eyes widened. “You told him _what_?!” She ran a hand over her face.

Ben returned with quick steps. “Rey, did something happen?”

“No”, she replied and added with a gesture: “BB-8 just extended the message by writing that he doubts we’ll arrive on Ajan Kloss tomorrow, because we’re having a lot of sex.”

He froze for a moment, not sure if he’d heard right.

Rey just nodded.

“Great…” Ben slowly said in a weird tone. “Now Poe definitely will want to kill me”, he contined with a laugh.

“Not funny”, she retorted with a glare, looking to the droid. “BB-8, next time stick to only putting the things into the message I tell you to, okay?”

Some pouting chirps were the answer.

“Yes, I know, I didn’t tell you to _not_ write more into the message.”

Ben couldn’t help but chuckle again. He cut off what Rey wanted to say to him by pulling her into his arms and into a kiss.

She tried to muffle a protest, but it died pretty quickly.

BB-8 started to complain again, rolling around them.

This time, however, Ben made short work of it. Without breaking the kiss and without even looking he reached out with his hand and used the Force to lift up the droid, letting him float down the corridor towards engineering.

BB-8 chirped furiously and cursed, but a moment later a door was between him and the couple.

Rey pushed Ben back, but remained in his arms. “And you just had to go and prove him right?”

He caressed her face with his right hand. “No, we’ll take off in ten minutes. I just wanted to mess with him a little, before I prove him _wrong_.” He raised a hand towards the door and opened it again with the Force.

BB-8 rolled back into the hallway, beeping at Ben.

Rey broke into laughter.

“BB-8, Dameron will personally fly the Porgs back here, if you name them Kylo and Ren”, Ben remarked dryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally, in the next chapter all of them will be in one place.


	11. The return

Poe stared at Rose, then to the document on the screen, then back to Rose. “Say that again.”

“Your father's half-sister Cassandra is Rey’s mother”, Rose repeated patiently.

Poe stared some more. Then he shook his head with a laugh. “You’re kidding, right? You wanna tease me for that whole wedding thing.”

Rose silently shook her head.

Kaydel watched, wondering when he would be going to explode, for that meant also a relation to Ben Solo. And Leia.

Poe took another look at the birth certificate. “It’s true?” he asked almost whispering.

“Yes”, Rose replied softly.

He put his hands at his hips and shook his head again.

Kaydel sighed, suddenly getting an idea what might be the problem. “Oh _no_ , do you also have a crush on her? Like Finn?”

His head snapped around to her. “What? I thought he was getting together with Jannah.”

“Was that a yes?” Rose inquired , because of his evasive answer.

He huffed. “Of course not, she’s like a sister to me!”

Rose made a there-you-have-it-gesture. “Not far from cousin.”

Poe ran a hand over his face. He let out a laugh. “I have no idea what to say.”

“I think this is great”, Rose said with a smile. “Rey has family now – and you do, too.”

He slowly nodded. Until his eyes became very wide. “Oh, shit, that also means that I’ll be related to _him_.”

Kaydel rolled her eyes and showed a little grin. “Finally, the penny drops. You’re a little slow today, aren’t you?”

“That’s subordination”, he retorted dryly.

She just shrugged. “So throw me into the brig.”

He just exhaled heavily. “So… one big family?”

“Sort of”, Rose said.

Poe huffed again. His mind was racing. “Leia was some kind of mother figure for me… But that doesn’t mean that I want to be related to her son…”

“But you like that Rey’s your cousin?” Rose asked.

“Yes…”

“Good”, she replied with a grin. “You couldn’t change it anyway.”

“Not that part, that’s true”, he said with a meaningful glance.

Rose slapped his shoulder. “You promised to give Ben a chance. So no guns or other weapons when we meet them at the Falcon. Or after that.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Who’s the general here?”

Rose and Kaydel held his gaze.

“At least he’s not my brother-in-law.”

***

After receiving a message from the Falcon Rose called Poe, Finn, Chewie and Kaydel to the landing area.

Poe didn’t say anything and Rose couldn’t decipher his expression. She didn’t get to ask him anything, for the Falcon was about to land right now.

“I don’t like this”, Finn mumbled.

“Give Ben a chance”, Rose told him.

“You never met the guy”, Finn replied.

“The guy isn’t the one you met either”, she remarked.

“Still have my doubts.”

“So trust Rey”, Rose hissed annoyed.

The Falcon was on the ground now and the engines powered down. The landing ramp opened and a moment later BB-8 was rolling down, accompanied by two excited Porgs, who were running and jumping around him.

Chewie let out a loud sound of disapproval – although everyone knew it wasn’t true. He liked the Porgs more than he wanted to admit.

BB-8 beeped.

“Your pets? Really?” Poe asked, raising his eyebrows.

BB-8 chirped an answer.

Rose, Kaydel and Chewie laughed. Finn hadn’t understood a word.

“ _Hell_ , no, you’re not going to call them that”, Poe replied exasperated.

“That’s what Ben told him”, Rey’s voice sounded.

Their gazes flew to the Falcon. She was standing in the doorway of the ramp. And Ben stepped next to her.

Silence fell. They stared at the man looking like a younger version of Han Solo – whose clothes he was wearing now.

Rey and Ben slowly walked down the ramp, Rey taking his hand and lacing their fingers.

Rose instantly smiled. She kind of startled seeing the man who was their enemy, but she really could see how different he looked and moved.

The couple stopped a few steps in front of Rey’s friends.

“I’ll talk first”, Poe announced firmly, before Ben – or Rey – had the chance to say anything.

Ben couldn’t help but grin. “You tend to do that.”

Poe shot a glare at him, but Rey smiled.

She sensed that his feelings were far from hate. He just was disgruntled about the entire situation. She stepped forward and pulled Poe into a hug – he hugged her back. “Play nice, Poe”, she whispered into his ear. “I really love him.”

“Fine… I’ll try”, he replied quietly.

Rey drew back and smiled at him.

“So”, Poe started, looking at Ben, “just to be clear from the start – if you hurt her, I’ll throw you into a sun or something. Since Han or Leia can’t threaten you with that, that’s my job.”

Ben chuckled. “Deal.” He extended his hand.

Poe took his time, but finally shook it. “You realize that there will have to be a formal inquiry, trial or whatever?”

“Yes”, Ben replied seriously.

“But, I guess that video helps. And people knowing that you had a help in saving the galaxy from Palpatine.”

“Can we postpone that topic?” Rose cut in, then looked to Ben. “Hi, I’m Rose Tico.”

“Hello, nice to meet you”, Ben replied, a little insecure what else to say.

“And this is Kaydel Ko Connix”, Rose introduced the Lieutenant. “We–“

She didn’t get to finish the sentence, for Chewie was surging forward and pulling Ben into a tight hug, lifting him and roaring.

“I’m glad to be back, too, Uncle Chewie”, Ben muffled, having a trouble breathing, because Chewie held him so tight.

“Chewie, let him breathe, will you?” Rey said with a laugh. But she was glad that he welcomed Ben. She’d feared he would try to kill him again for what happened to Han.

The Wookie set Ben on his feat again and started rambling. The women smiled and even Poe was amused.

Only Finn looked like he was going to explode. He opened his mouth, but Rey just raised a finger.

“No”, she firmly stated, sensing how upset he was. She just didn’t grasp the reasons fully. “You of all people can’t say one word, former storm trooper who changed sides.”

“Excuse me?!” Finn shot back. “I never killed anybody and becoming a storm trooper wasn’t my choice.”

Ben gently put a hand on Rey’s shoulder, telling her to let him answer that himself. “You’re right”, he said to Finn’s surprise. “At least about the killing part. That will haunt me for the rest of my life. But as for the choice – you know the truth very well.”

Finn just looked from Rey to Ben and back again to Rey. Then he huffed exasperated.

“He was the supreme leader”, Finn said pointing at Ben.

“You were a stormtrooper”, she repeated, pointing right back. “And Poe was a spice runner. And Han was a smuggler. And how many people here have some dubious background? And hasn’t there been a spy in the First order, changing sides? And didn’t Darth Vader return to the light in the end?”

Finn scoffed. “I still don’t like you”, he told Ben, turned on his heels and walked away.

“Give him time”, Rose said softly.

Rey nodded, now realizing what she’d sensed. “Is he… jealous?”

“Maybe…” Rose replied vaguely.

“Do we have to take roots here?” Kaydel spoke up. “Let’s go inside and talk. We want to know everything.”

“Yes”, Rose agreed. “Especially about that Force bond and marriage thing.”

Rey took Ben’s hand again and they headed with the others inside of a building.

“We have no idea where the press has got that from”, Rey said while walking.

“We do neither”, Rose replied. “But we found out some other things.”

“Like what?” Ben asked.

“Oh, well, we should sit down first, I guess”, Rose said.

She pointed to a door and they entered some kind of living room area, where a table around some sofas and chairs was already set.

Rey and Ben got a sofa to themselves, the others scattered around.

“So?” Rey asked, looking at Rose.

“We can wait. The two of you could first get settled in”, she suddenly said evasively.

Poe rolled his eyes. “Really? Come on, Rose, you’re running around for almost two days planning a wedding and stuff and now you’re suddenly restrained and patient?”

Rey and Ben looked to her, remembering Poe’s message.

“She already picked out a dress from Leia’s wardrobe”, Poe added casually.

Rey and Ben just stared at them baffled.

“No, I didn’t!” Rose quickly objected. “I just took a look on what to suggest. That’s a big difference.”

“For women maybe”, Poe muttered.

“You know”, Ben started. “Despite what the press is telling, I was expecting to be thrown in jail, punched or something like that – but not finding myself in the middle of, uh, this.” He looked at Rose. Despite the message and Poe’s words he had to ask: “You were really planning a wedding?”

“Thinking about it…”

“Rose, that’s… a little hasty”, Rey said carefully. “I mean, the bond is kind of like a marriage. But so much happened in the past days. We should just slow down a little and see how the people react to everything.”

“I would say: pretty good”, Maz said, entering the room. “Did no one bother to call me?”

Rey jumped up and greeted her with a hug. “Hello, Maz.”

“Hello, dear child.” Letting go of Rey she shot a stern glance to the man now alone on the sofa. “Ben Solo!”

“Hi”, he just replied.

Maz beamed at him. “Leia would have been so happy seeing you here.”

Ben and Rey smiled.

“About the marriage topic…” Rose started.

Rey sat down to Ben and, to everyone’s surprise, Maz sat down next to Ben.

“I admit that it would be sooo incredibly great to have a ceremony. But…” Rose leant forward and activated a hologram, now rotating over the table. “…you should know that your bond is already legalized.”

Rey’s lips parted in surprise.

“Is that a marriage certificate?” Ben asked, trying to contain his surprise.

“Yep”, Poe said, before Rose could. “Your Mom did this.”

“What do you mean?” Rey replied instead of Ben.

“You can’t just get documents like that”, Ben added.

“Oh, you can”, Maz threw in with a chuckle.

“Well, turns out that Leia somehow knew about your bond and its meaning. She took care of making it official and legal”, Rose explained, glancing to Maz. “And Maz was in on it.”

Rey’s and Ben’s gazes instantly flew to the woman next to him.

“And maybe it’s time to finally tell us what Leia was thinking, Maz”, Poe remarked with slight annoyance in his voice.

“Isn’t that obvious?” Maz replied as if it really should be.

“No”, Poe just said. “At least not to me.”

Rose, Kaydel and Chewie nodded. Rey and Ben, too.

Maz sighed. “She wanted everyone to know that Rey was part of the family and would get everything being family entailed in case… well, you know…”

“In case she dies?” Kaydel asked, spelling it out.

“Amongst other things”, Maz replied. “Luke was the only other person except me knowing this: When Ben was born Leia had a vision. She knew her son would die at the end of her path as a Jedi. So when she realized what was between Rey and Ben and that there was a strong and unique bond, she wanted it to be official. So, Leia filed for the certificate, because she thought Ben would die and she wanted Rey to be recognized as his window and heiress – as well as her heiress. I helped her, of course.”

“That’s nuts”, Poe muttered.

“That’s wonderful”, Rose said with a dreamy smile.

"She could have simply written a will", he replied.

Chewie protested sadly.

“She couldn’t have known the vision was not showing her everything”, Rey said softly to him, wondering how she managed to stay that calm about what Maz’ had said. “Our visions also weren’t quite what we expected.“ She exchanged a glance with Ben. “And Leia was right about death.”

“But Ben’s sitting here”, Rose remarked.

“I am”, he confirmed, still processing everything. “But Kylo Ren died. I suppose my mother had a vision of Rey and I battling and… Rey stabbing me with my own light saber.”

A collective “What?!” came from Rose, Kaydel and Poe.

Chewie mumbled something.

“Yes, maybe my family is crazy…” Ben commented on his words.

“You killed him?” Poe asked Rey.

“Kylo Ren”, she emphasized.

“It was in the moment Leia died, wasn’t it?” Kayel asked quietly, putting the pieces together.

Rey nodded, feeling suddenly sad. “I felt it and I knew… I knew that she’d given her life to get through to Ben. She helped me, bringing him back to the light. So I healed his body.”

“The scar is gone.” Poe gestured to Ben’s face.

Rey nodded again. Her gaze returned to the hologram of the marriage certificate.

“I thought…” Rose began with a sheepish smile. “Your first wedding anniversary would be nice for a belated ceremony.”

“Which one?” Ben returned so casually that Rose, Kaydel and Poe were baffled.

Only Maz and Chewie laughed.

Rey chuckled. She had a notion what he was getting at.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Poe finally asked, confused and a little annoyed.

“Mom obviously did this at some point after our dyad was formed.”

Rey ran a hand over her face. For some reason her face suddenly felt hot and she got uncomfortable with that entire topic. Maybe because the conversation was hitting more and more private stuff that only she and Ben knew. “That would be the moment our hands touched during a Force bond connection. Which was a little over a year ago.”

“Leia got the certificate eleven months ago”, Rose said with a glance at the document.

“Have I mentioned how weird it is to be married without knowing about it?” Ben said, looking at Rey. “Twice.”

“You did”, she replied with a grin and suddenly became bold enough to kiss him quickly in front of everyone.

“I am too late? Did I miss the good stuff?” a male voiced sounded.

Everyone looked to the door Lando Calrissian was walking through in this moment.

“Uncle Lando”, Ben whispered.

“Get your ass over here and give me a hug, kid”, Lando demanded, opening his arms.

A little hesitantly Ben did. He was torn between feeling relieved about Lando’s reaction and a little uncomfortable that he was welcomed back so positively.

Rose made eye contact with Poe. “When are you going to tell her?” she whispered.

“Later”, he breathed back.

“So”, Lando said, letting go of Ben again. “I saw the news and I wanna know everything about what happened and which journalists I need to have a word with for proclaiming that this is a evil scheme.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, there are a few more topics hanging in the air. Soon, one or two Force Ghosts will also make an appearance. And we'll finally find our what's in those wedding presents.


	12. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I don't know what to say - more than 500 Kudos. And so many comments. Thank you! I'm happy that you like this fic so much.
> 
> Edit: Two comments pointed out a little mistake. After chapter 10 I accidentally wrote "my half-sister" instead of "my father's half-sister". Sorry - I was late, when I wrote that... I made corrections. Rey is really supposed to be Poe's (half)cousin.

“I brought a wedding present”, Lando announced.

Rey sighed. “Why?”

Lando laughed. Maz, Chewie, Rose and Kaydel also did. Poe on the other hand rolled his eyes.

Ben was just surprised.

“That’s not how you react to getting a wedding present”, Lando told her, still laughing.

“It is when you’re getting presents without knowing about a marriage”, Rey replied, standing up.

“Come here and let me hug you, Mrs. Solo”, Lando demanded with another laugh.

“Awww…” Rose and Kaydel made.

Poe rolled his eyes again.

Ben stepped aside, smiling, but leaving it to Rey to respond to the name. “How do you know about the marriage, Uncle Lando?”

Rey walked to Lando and allowed him to give her a hug.

He chuckled and slowly let go of her again. “I always have my sources. I knew for a while now. But Leia swore me to secrecy.”

“It’s really weird hearing about presents and what is told about us”, Ben joined the conversation.

Lando nodded. “I can imagine. And I’m sorry about that. But please forgive an old man for wanting to have a part in this family.”

Rey gave him a surprised look. Then she surged forward and hugged him again. “Never apologize for being part of the family”, she whispered, because her voice somehow failed her.

Lando held her close. When they parted Rey saw a glint of tears in his eyes. But his glance told her to not let anyone in on that.

Suddenly, Chewbacca threw his arms around both of them and mumbled something.

“Yes, you are, too”, Rey chuckled, feeling a little overwhelmed by so much affection and love. She had a hard time to blink away tears of joy and emotion.

A moment of silence fell, when the three let go of each other.

Rey smiled at him. “But you’re wrong about the name, Lando”, she finally told him.

Lando’s expression showed confusion. “You didn’t take Ben’s name?”

“Why?” Rose added.

Ben chuckled.

“Oh, I did take his name”, Rey replied to both questions. “Just not that one.”

Poe snorted. “I hate this wedding stuff. So damn confusing and annoying. Why doesn’t everyone keep their name?”

Rose slapped his shoulder half playfully, half seriously. “Do you want people calling her Rey Palpatine?! I don’t think so!” She let an urgent glance follow to suggest him telling a certain piece of information.

“Of course not”, Poe quickly said, adding a glare for the slap. “But she could simply stay Rey. How everyone knows and likes her. Or she could… ” He interrupted himself. No, it wouldn’t be a good idea to suggest the name Dameron. It actually was an option, but with all this drama about families he’d rather tell her that in private. ”Uh… never mind…”

Rey took a deep breath. “Calm down, will you? I will definitely not go by my father’s side’s last name.”

Chewie roared.

“No, I don’t know about my mother’s name. I still need to find out who she was.”

Rose poked Poe, unseen by anyone else. Her glance urged him again to bring the secret out into the open.

He held her gaze and shot back a firm No-glance.

Rose tried to suppress a huff, while pressing her lips together.

“So, I saw the many names of Ben Solo”, Poe began, ignoring Rose now. “Which one is it? And why will you carry another name than him?”

Ben just grinned to himself, waiting for Rey to explain.

His wife smiled amused. “I never said we would go by different names.”

That earned her a bunch of confused looks and stunned silence. Only Maz smiled to herself.

Lando exhaled slowly. “Ben Solo isn’t Ben Solo?”

“I’ll always be Ben Solo. But using that name has a lot of baggage. We want a fresh start an honor my lineage.”

“Oh, my god!” Rose suddenly exclaimed so loud, everyone startled. “Skywalker! You’ll both be going by Skywalker!”

Rey and Ben exchanged a look and laughed.

“What?” Poe mumbled. “No. Why would you go by Skywalker? That name has even more baggage considering Luke was the last Jedi.”

“Not the last. Never the last”, Rey objected, still smiling. “He was the last Jedi Master at that point, but Leia was also a Jedi. And I was on the way becoming one. And Ben is a Jedi, too, even if he strayed from the path. Ben always was a Skywalker by blood. And the name Skywalker is a symbol of light and hope.”

Her husband stepped next to her and slid an arm around her waist. “That’s why we chose it.”

Again, Lando exhaled loudly. “Well, if it weren’t for Solo being a chosen name because your father didn’t know his real one, I would be mad now.” He winked. “But I think this is a great choice.”

“I second that”, Rose agreed with a big smile.

“Me, too”, Kaydel added.

Chewie also showed his approval and Maz nodded.

Poe kept his expression neutral. He was tempted again to finally say something.

Rose noticed and showed him a you-had-your-chance-but-on-the-other-hand-their-decision-was-made-anyway-glance.

He finally sighed and decided to throw his restraint out of the window. “About that option with your mother’s name…”

Rose’s eyes widened and her lips parted, followed by a oh-no-you-can’t-be-seriously-doing-this-in-the-last-minute-now-glance.

All eyes were on him now.

“I wanted to talk to you about that later in private…” Poe continued, standing up. He needed a moment to find words. “We, uh, found your birth certificate.”

Rey’s eyes lit up. ”You did?”

“Mhm”, he nodded. “Turns out… your mother had two last names. She took the name of Andros Palpatine, but also kept her maiden name… which was… Dameron.”

Silence. Complete silence. And dropped jaws – aside from those who already knew.

“Dameron…” Rey echoed, almost whispering. “As in… your family?”

“As in my father's half-sister, who was presumed dead”, he confirmed. “Cassandra Dameron Palpatine.”

“I’ll be damned…” Lando said with a whistle.

Ben let out a small laugh. “Of course, something like that the Emperor would keep to himself.” He shook his head.

“I’m your cousin”, Rey said Poe, half a statement, half a question.

Poe nodded.

Chewie commented on the topic and chuckled.

“Yeah”, Ben confirmed, also chuckling. “That means he has all the right to threaten me. And yes, that also means were family now.”

Maz laughed. “I think you boys will get along fine.”

“I’m not so sure about that”, Poe remarked, because he simply didn’t want to give in, even though he could see that the man before him seemed to really have changed.

“You have the most important thing in common”, Maz replied softly.

“Do we?” Poe retorted skeptically.

Maz nodded smiling.

“Rey”, Ben said. “Both of us love her. You like a sister and to me she is the love of my life.”

Poe kept his face neutral, but since Rey and Ben were not really able to suppress some smiles, he knew they could sense how he felt. “Okay then, what about Dameron as a new option for that last name?” he teased.

Rey slid both her arms around Ben’s waist. “Sorry, dear _cousin_ , that won’t change the outcome. But how about you walk me down the aisle and whoever weds us can ask Rey Dameron if she says yes to Ben Organa Solo Skywalker Naberrie?”

Poe didn’t get to answer. Rose and Kaydel squealed loudly and started excitedly talking about the wedding.

“I knew there would be a real wedding!” Rose called.

“When?” Kaydel added. “Where?”

“We have a great idea what you could wear!” Rose said.

Chewie also chimed in and Lando started pitching ideas, too.

Maz laughed while watching.

Poe sat down, crossed his legs and rubbed his forehead, shaking his head about the excitement in the room.

Rey and Ben chuckled at first. Then, since no one paid attention to them anymore, he pulled her into a kiss.

 _Is that okay? Getting married for real with our friends?_ Rey asked him telepathically.

_Of course, I’m looking forward to it. That’s maybe be the one thing we’re doing sort of normally in this relationship._

The chatter went on. The couple only noticed bits and pieces like Lando wanting the ceremony to take place in cloud city on Bespin while Chewie loudly their current location where everyone from the Resistance was.

At a dreamy “Awww…” from Rose and some clicking sound, the room was suddenly completely quiet.

The couple parted and saw the others looking at them.

Rose showed a big grin. She was holding a camera.

Rey and Ben knew instantly that their kiss was now preserved for the future. She blushed a little. A shade of red also spread over Ben’s face. But he was glad no one was pointing a blaster at him. He could deal with a camera from a trigger happy wedding planner.

Poe crossed his arms and huffed. “Do you two need a room or could you actually say something before these morons here plan your wedding without you?” he commented dryly.

Lando laughed, walked to Ben and lead him towards the door. “Come on, kid, we’ll catch up now and the ladies can talk about dresses. You and your lovely wife can open my present later.”

Rey looked after Ben and Lando leaving the room.

_Until later, sweetheart. I love you. I suppose he’ll also have the same talk with me as your cousin. We have a big committed one._

Rey smiled hearing his voice in her head. “That we do…” she muttered, without realizing that she said that instead of only thinking it.

“What?” Rose asked confused.

Maz laughed. “The bond allows you to talk telepathically, does it?”

“What?!” Poe exclaimed.

“It does”, Rey confirmed. “Long story.”

“Wow”, Rose and Kaydel breathed.

Then Rose blinked. ”Wait, did you secretly talk on Exegol while you were facing the Emperor and Ben was outside?”

“Yes.”

“Cool.”

“Shall we?” Kaydel asked after a moment of silence.

Rey nodded and left the room with Rose and Kaydel.

Now, only Poe, Chewie and Maz were left, not really knowing what to do now.

Right in that moment, Finn entered the room. “Okay, why is Lando Calrissian parading around and introducing that guy as Ben Skywalker?”

The three broke out into laughter.


	13. Something old and something new

It felt strange to Ben. Just walking around in the resistance base like that with Lando. People gave him strange looks – some curious, some normal, some a little hostile. And a whole lot of other shades of emotions. Many also were confused, when Lando introduced him as Ben Skywalker.

But Ben was glad that none of them pointed a gun at him or tried to get him into a cell.

Lando obviously was proud being able to tell people who the man at his side was. Also, he emphasized Ben being his god-son.

Of course, many people had seen the news and already were in the loop about the turning-back-to-light-part. But hearing about something and seeing it with one’s own eyes was quite different.

Ben had to answer many questions about himself, the name, the First Order and his relationship to Rey. He tried to keep the answers short and vague, for he wasn’t sure how much to say without talking with Rey first.

Ben took a deep breath when he and Lando were finally walking alone for a bit. They headed outside.

“So…”, Lando slowly started, when they finally were alone and could talk. “Leia sort of filled me in, but I don’t quite get it – what happened all those years ago? Why did you turn to the dark side, kid?”

Ben actually let out a small laugh. “Straight to the point.”

“Snoke?” Lando just asked.

“Snoke. As an extension of Palpatine apparently”, Ben replied with a sigh. He took a deep breath. “He… Well, to put it plainly – he turned what I wanted to do into the exact opposite and making me think that was what I wanted in the first place.”

Lando spotted a massive fallen tree and sat down.

Ben joined him. “As a child I had heard so many stories about my grandfather. The older I got the more I did research in some archives. I heard bits and pieces about him and Padmé Amidala… Around the time my father was away more and more and I was sent off to train with Uncle Luke I wondered more and more what always went wrong in our family. People who were so much in love had their marriages going completely sideways.”

Lando slowly nodded.

“I started to gather all the information I could get about my grandparents and tried to learn more about the Force”, Ben continued. “Anakin Skywalker wanted to save the woman he loved. My parents also often saved each other. But things never seems to… fit. I felt very lost in between. I wanted a love like this – but I didn’t want to it to fail. Or fail it myself. I wanted to finish what he started – doing everything right.”

Lando waived to comment on that. “But you’re talking about Anakin. Not Vader”, he said softly.

“Yes… And that was where everything went horribly wrong. I started having these dreams about my grandfather. I thought it was the Force showing me something.” Ben shook his head. “Today I know it was Snoke – or Palpatine behind Snoke. The dreams got darker and Anakin soon was Vader, telling me that he could have succeeded with enough power from darkness. But that he hadn’t been strong enough due to his wounds from the battle with his old master. Of course, at first I was reluctant. But over time… I think when you hear things repeated over and over like a mantra you start believing in them – even if you don’t want to… At some point I started changing. I started believing him and allowing darkness to grow inside me… Luke showing up with a lightsaber in the middle of the night didn’t exactly help… I ran away and Snoke found me, telling me over and over that my dreams had been right and that he could help me then man I needed to be… I kept dreaming about my grandfather… And I promised him to finish his path…”

“You got brainwashed pretty badly”, Lando said with a heavy sigh.

Ben nodded slowly. “I was lonely. I wanted an intact family. And I wanted to find love.”

A warm smile appeared on Lando’s face. “You found it.”

A smile also tugged at the corners of Ben’s mouth. “I did…”, he confirmed. “And Rey showed me that I didn’t need power. All I need was her and my love for her.” He let out a sad laugh. “Mom, too. She gave her life to break through the walls Rey had already weakened…”

A moment of silence fell. Lando had many questions, but he decided to let Ben just talk.

“When I – _Kylo_ – first got to Exegol Palpatine told me that he’d been every voice I ever heard in my head. I was so furious. I wanted to kill him on the spot… Even more so because he wanted me to kill Rey. But I realized that he was wrong about several things and that he was also a damn liar. There was _one_ other voice – Rey’s voice. When we spoke through our bond, she was the only honest voice in all those years.”

Lando smiled again.

“A year ago Snoke claimed to have created the bond – and therefore Palpatine himself”, Ben continued, slightly shaking his head. “But I think that was a lie. He was surprised about the dyad. So either something far beyond his intentions developed – or he only wanted to take credit for the part he knew about. He certainly didn’t know about how Rey opened the door to the light side for me gradually.”

Lando laughed. “That’s the thing about villains – they always claim that they did the important things, even if they had no idea about it.”

“Rey…” Ben started, but trailed off. “At first she saw me as a monster. But the stronger our bond got, the more we talked. We both had visions about the future. But I guess mine were influenced by Palpatine. I didn’t believe when she told me she saw my turning to the light. But she was right in the end. I had it very wrong.” He lowered his gaze. “For a short while I was me again that day in the throne room – but some new version of Kylo took over and became Supreme Leader.”

“I saw”, Lando retorted with a sigh. “The entire galaxy did thanks to that video in the news. Including that pretty unique declaration of love and the marriage proposal.”

Ben felt his cheek getting a little hot. It was a weird feeling to know that people not only knew about that day, but also saw – and could rewatch – exactly what had happened every minute in the throne room.

Lando noticed the reaction and decided to slightly chance the topic. “Leia sent me a little research she did. I think she knew a whole lot about that dyad-thing.”

Ben gave him a surprised look. “What? No, can’t be…”

“She got that marriage certificate, didn’t she?” Lando pointed out. “She knew what was going on between you and Rey. And she tried to find out how such a connection was possible in the first place. As far as I understand it has something to do with you and Rey being two of the most powerful Force-users who happen to share a birthday, only ten years apart.”

“What? Our birthday? What are you talking about?”

Lando laughed again, seeing the confusion in his god-son’s face. “You didn’t know, hm? I guess our clever girl Rose hasn’t either found out yet or hasn’t told you yet. Rey was born at the same day as you were, only ten years later.”

Ben didn’t answer, but Lando could see how his brain went into overdrive.

“I suppose, Rey doesn’t know her birthday.”

Ben nodded. “We wanted to find out more about her family.”

“I can help with that. And I think Rose and Maz can also contribute.”

“Thank you…” was all Ben could manage. He was feeling overwhelmed.

Lando smiled warmly. “Come on, kid, let’s find your wife. I don’t want to wait for that official wedding to give both of you my wedding present.”

***

Rey stared in the mirror, looking at herself in the dress Leia Organa had worn many years ago at the celebration of the first death star’s destruction.

The size was alright. And the dress was beautiful. But something felt off.

“What is it?” Rose asked, noticing that her friend was very quiet.

“I’m not sure…” Rey turned a little to the side, running a hand over the fabric.

“The dress is gorgeous”, Kaydel said encouragingly and smiling.

“It is…” Rey agreed, trying to figure out was the problem was.

“Maybe it’s the color”, the voice of Maz sounded.

The women spun around, slightly startling.

“Okay, you _gotta stop_ showing up like that, Maz”, Rose said a little exasperated.

Maz chuckled.

“What do you mean with ‘it’s the color’?” Rey just asked.

Maz stepped next to her, looking into the mirror alongside her. “White”, she simply said.

“Wedding dresses are usually white”, Rose remarked, not understanding what Maz was getting at.

“But who said this is a normal wedding?” Maz replied.

“True, but–“ Rose started, but didn’t get to finish the sentence.

“You’re right, Maz”, Rey cut in. “I wear white most of the time. No dresses. But white.” Now she understood. Leia’s dress was great. And wearing her dress would be such a beautiful gesture to her late mother-in-law. But maybe white was the wrong color.

“But…” Rose tried again. Then she sighed. “Okay, got it…” she slowly added, turning to the wardrobe and looking at the dresses.

“No”, Maz announced.

Rose quickly turned around, looking confused. “What do you mean?”

“C-3PO!” Maz called.

The door opened and the golden droid entered, pushing a cart with some wrapped boxes, then leaving again.

“The wedding presents?” Kaydel asked, also and again confused. “I don’t think this is the time for opening those. And shouldn’t the happy couple do that together?”

Maz showed the women a Mona-Lisa-smile. “For some of them. But I suggest you open the present from Naboo.”

Rey walked towards the cart. “Which one is it?”

Rose pointed to said box and took it out of the cart herself, putting it down on a nearby table.

Indecisively, Rey looked down on the box.

“Go on”, Maz encouraged her.

Taking a deep breath, Rey opened the wrapping paper and a plain box with Naboo insignia showed. She reached out and took off the lid. Thin white paper still hid what was inside, but the crinkly material made it obvious what had to be underneath. Rey brushed it aside.

Rose gasped. “Wow…”

Rey unwillingly held her breath at the sight of golden fabric. She carefully lifted the dress and held it out.

A card, having been in between, fell to the floor.

Kaydel picked it up and wanted to hand it to Rey.

“What does it say?” Rey asked, still holding the dress and therefore having no free hand.

“It’s signed by Queen Milena”, Kaydel said astonished and started reading it aloud.

_Dearest Rey,_

_you may have plenty of choices for a ceremony you might have some day.  
But this gown is from the wardrobe of the late Padmé Amidala.  
She actually never got to wear it. She’d planned on a renewal  
of wedding vows after her pregnancy. But we all know why it never  
came to that. Her family on Naboo kept this dress and others.  
Some were bestowed on Leia Organa-Solo a few years ago.  
But this one the Naberries kept. I knew of this and contacted them.  
They were happy to send the dress instantly. They invite you to Naboo.  
As well as I do. There is this saying here, that hope is like the sun.  
You might have heard it. _

_Well, this dress shines as bright like the sun.  
And you will find something else in this box – the information about the estate  
of the late Senator which belonged to Leia and now to your husband and you._

_Yours sincerely,  
Milena, Queen of Naboo_

“Wow…” Rose whispered.

“Yeah…” Kaydel agreed.

Maz smiled and Rey felt a shiver running down her spine. Slowly, she turned and walked back to the mirror, holding the golden dress against her body. He mind was racing and she didn’t fully understand the words yet. But…

“I think the sun is the winner”, Maz remarked with an approving nod.

Rose reached into the box and grabbed a datapad that had been under the gown. She skimmed through the files and activated the holo function. A projection of a beautiful estate at a lake appeared. “How about a wedding on Naboo?” she asked with a big grin.

Rey’s lips parted for an answer, but suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Kaydel rolled her eyes. “Who’s there?”

“Lando and Ben!” Lando’s voice sounded. “Can we come in?”

“No! Wait a moment!” Rose quickly called, gesturing to Rey to do something about the dress she was holding and the one she was wearing.

Kaydel surged forward and took the golden dress, putting it back into the box, closing it and putting it somewhere safe aside.

As for the white dress…

Maz reached calmly into the wardrobe and pulled out a large grey wrap with sleeves, handing it to Rey.

Quickly Rey pulled it over the dress and closed it. She suddenly wondered what the fuzz was about and why Ben and Lando shouldn’t see her in the dress she wouldn’t even wear, but she did it anyway.

Rose walked to the door and opened it. “Okay, come in.”

Lando was carrying a small box when he entered with Ben. He laughed. “Are we not allowed to see the wedding dress?” the elder man asked amused.

“Exactly”, Rose just said.

“Or the possible options”, Kaydel added with a mysterious tone.

“You’re taking this pretty seriously”, Ben remarked, walking to Rey and giving her a peck on the lips.

“Tradition”, Rose simply replied.

“Where is Poe? And did anyone see Finn?” Rey asked, changing the topic.

Ben shrugged.

Maz chuckled. “Poe is bringing him up to speed. Also some more requests for interviews came in. They are probably trying to figure out what to reply.”

Rose sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. “I should probably step in before they offend everyone.” The problem was that she didn’t want to leave. She eyed the box Lando was holding.

“I think they can manage”, Maz said encouragingly.

“No, not really”, Poe’s voice told her. He entered with Finn right in this moment. “I hate journalists. Please save us, Rose. Will you draw up a press release or something?”

Finn just sighed, saying nothing.

Rose unsuccessfully suppressed a grin. “No problem.”

“But first”, Lando started, holding out his present to Rey and Ben, “open this.”

Ben took the box and told Rey with a nod, to open it.

She did and let out a stunned “Oh”.

“That… Are those…” Ben breathed surprised.

“Oh, yes”, Lando grinned proudly.

“What?” Rose asked impatiently. “What’s inside?”

Rey reached with both hands into the box and took out two beautiful golden-yellow crystals.

“You’re giving them jewels?” Poe commented irritated. “Why?”

Finn glare a little, but decided to still keep quiet.

“Those aren’t some plain jewels”, Lando said chuckling.

“They’re kyber crystals”, Ben said in awe, putting the box down and taking one of the stones in his hands, taking a close look at it. He felt like a buzz running through his body. The crystal was reacting to him, humming to him.

“I thought you might want to build some light sabers of your own”, Lando added.

“But…” Ben began, words almost failing him. “… they are incredibly rare and hard to find. This color in particular. How did you get them, Uncle Lando?”

“Well… it wasn’t me alone. I don’t know that much about the Force. Leia… well, felt them. They grew closely together – perfect for a dyad. Wasn’t easy to obtain them, but I managed.”

Rey smiled and shook her head in disbelieve. “Another thing Leia did in secret knowing about our bond?”

Lando nodded. “A gift to start a new chapter in life.”

Rey and Ben made eye contact, smiling happily.

 _Or do you wanna keep your grandfather’s lightsaber?_ she teased him.

_I think it really is time to build my own._

She raised an eyebrow.

 _Kylo Ren built the red one with a cracked crystal – not Ben_ , he explained, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

“Uh, guys?” Rose’s voice snapped them back to reality. “You do realize we’re still here? Are you talking telepathically?”

“Sorry…” Rey mumbled.

“Alright”, Poe said, exhaling sharply. “Rose – the press release?”

“Okay”, she replied.

“Dinner in one hour”, Poe told the others while leaving.

“As in family dinner?” Lando asked amused.

Poe huffed a little, eying Ben. “Sort of.”

The door closed behind him and Rose.

“Hm. I think I’ll lend them a hand”, Lando said and followed them.

Finn looked around a little lost without Poe. He couldn’t help but to kind of glare at Ben.

Ben noticed immediately. “Wanna punch me and get it out of your system?” he offered.

Maz laughed, Finn’s expression changed to baffled, Rey’s eyes widened and Kaydel suppressed a grin.

Rey quickly raised a hand. “No one is punching anyone.”

“But he offered”, Finn objected.

Rey tilted her head and shot a glare at him. Then she crossed her arms. “You can blow off some steam by doing some light saber training with Ben. We should start that anyway at some point of your Jedi training.”

All eyes were on her at once.

“What?!” Ben and Finn exclaimed simultaneously.

Maz laughed again.

“I know that you are Force sensitive, Finn”, Rey said softly. “I was waiting for you to tell me that you know and what you decide to do about it. If we hadn’t been in the middle of a war, I would have said something myself, but saving lives was the priority.”

“Uhm…” Finn just managed. He realized that he should probably have known that she could feel him in the Force – as he did with her when he felt her die on Exegol. He felt a little stupid now for thinking he had to tell her.

“I could change and come with you, if you’re afraid”, she added seriously, but throwing in a teasing note.

He pressed his lips together.

“I don’t think Finn wants me to teach him”, Ben said. He could actually relate.

Rey had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. She needed to remind herself how well everything was going with Ben being here and being accepted by most of the people. So, Finn behaving like this was still better than Ben sitting behind bars. Also, she understood her friend might be a little afraid after the fight on Starkiller base.

“We’ll meet outside in ten minutes”, she finally announced. “Ben and I will show you a few moves. Then you and I can train a little. And when you feel comfortable enough or you finally do want to get that anger out of your system, you can spar with Ben.”

She could almost picture how Finn would probably try to throw heavy hits against Ben, but that her husband would fend off all of them easily.

She also remembered the part of Poe’s message about Finn. She knew that she had to ask Finn about his feelings towards her at some point. For now, she made a mental note to ask Jannah to join them for dinner.

“And now out with everyone except Maz and Kaydel”, Rey finally commanded.

Ben handed her the kyber crystal he was still holding and pecked her cheek before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to do it a little differently with the dress. I thought a lot about it and this feels right :)
> 
> And for those who are looking at the chapter titles - yes, there will also be the other part of that saying.


End file.
